


Secret Agents Don't Die in Corsica

by helenayang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenayang/pseuds/helenayang
Summary: 「我希望房子裡有足夠的食物和酒。」尼爾說。「我們至少開了有一個小時，每天都要這樣進城的話，我會哭的。」「我以為你喜歡開車。」「接下來的六天我都不會喜歡了。」男人大笑出來。「在這裡右轉。」他指向前方出現的路標。「我們快到了。」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Day 1

他們最後選了一台奧迪上路，在華氏六十九度的高溫下，從米蘭一路開往熱那亞的港口。

他們出發的時間太晚，夏季末的陽光還是太刺眼，尼爾靠第三杯濃縮咖啡喚醒腦袋，回憶他只會的那點義大利文，嘗試在十幾種顏色的指示牌裡找到正確的路。副駕駛座上的人不只一次暗示他們有錢坐歐洲之星，甚至包下至少一節的商務車廂，總之放空腦袋，讓大眾運輸載著他們抵達目的地；尼爾也不只一次拒絕了他，他一直有種莫名的信念：如果接下來的七天他們都要待在一座海島上，三餐佐著羊乳酪和葡萄酒，只去走路能及的地方，無所事事地糜爛度假，他就感覺得付出勞力來換取這一切才行，就算只是自駕上路這種簡單的工作。

「沒有什麼 _簡單的工作_ ，尼爾。我們在度假。」男人語氣無奈地說。「你真的是一刻都嫌不下來。」

「我喜歡開車，這沒什麼。」尼爾瞥了一眼導航螢幕。「再四十分鐘就能到了。」

「和坐歐洲之星的時間差不多。這就是為什麼我建議——」

「喔，閉嘴啦。」尼爾打斷他，沒握方向盤的手放到男人的大腿上。「你現在的任務只有一個，就是挑幾首讓我不會睡著的歌。」

副駕駛座的人猛然轉過頭來。「你正在疲勞駕駛嗎？」

「如果你繼續碎唸下去，我可能就會。」他敲著方向盤說。

「你真是不可理喻。」男人說，但沒再繼續多作爭論，真的低頭滑手機去找歌單了。尼爾感激地親了他的臉頰，把視線重新放到前方道路上。車速很理想，廣播提到的路況順暢，渡輪還要三個小時才會出發，他打算先將行李寄去船艙，車子留在舊港區的購物中心，在上船前逛一圈熱那亞的水族館。他預期某人會對霸佔商場停車位這件事有很多意見，他會努力轉移男人的注意力，勸他想想葡萄酒、羊乳酪、海洋吹拂過來帶有鹹味的風，勸他別在假期也用上太多的理性。

幾分鐘後音響傳來了激昂的銅管樂聲，徹底清醒他的腦袋，看來他真的不需要第四杯的咖啡了。「認真的？」他高聲問。「你是個科幻迷？」

「我每一集都有看。」他的手指隨著主旋律擺動，看起來很愉快。「專心看路，年輕人。」

_自以為是的傢伙_ 。尼爾不那麼認真的抱怨。又一塊標誌出現了，他再次瞇起眼睛，方向盤往左轉去，開進另一條蜿蜒的公路。

但他們最後沒逛到水族館，或購物中心，或任何一處旅遊網站推薦的景點，九月的熱那亞海港被擠得水洩不通，交通號誌徹底被忽視，交通工具和遊客都寸步難行，尼爾開遍整個舊港區，按下第一千次的喇叭，行車時速降到令人不安的十七公里，最後終於受不了這種腳懸在油門上的感覺，把車逕直往觀光熱點以外開，停在一座廢棄燈塔的山丘底下。這裏和海岸有段安全的距離，浪花打不上來，但可能逃不過海鷗的排泄攻擊，以及一週後迎接他們的車內濕氣與霉味，接著尼爾又想到，他們等等還得按原路途步回去，在可怕的太陽底下，走在覆蓋滿細沙的路面上。

他看著男人不發一語地去掀開後車廂，揹起後背包，把他們的兩只行李袋搬下車，尼爾還沒準備好迎接他失望的臉，於是倚在車門上研究地圖，命令導航給他一個最佳的步行路線，試著別去想他在旅程還沒開始前就搞砸了什麼。

但出乎意料的，他得到一個印在臉頰上的吻。「艾佛斯會殺了我們。」男人輕鬆地說，湊過去看他的手機。「我們要走哪條路回去？」

他們成功在開船前十分鐘趕上渡輪，滿身大汗，頭腦昏沉，被曬得一點欣賞地中海美景的心情都沒有，直接倒在船艙的雙人床上，吹著冷氣閉目養神。在昏睡過去以前，他們聊休息站販售的難喝咖啡，聊海鷗的糞便，聊他們人生中無關緊要的瑣事，而從米蘭到熱納亞路上發生的事情，男人一個字都沒再抱怨過。

尼爾為此又再更愛他了一點。

—

當渡輪駛入科西嘉島的港口時，已經過了傍晚的時間，船上乘客全擠到上層甲板看晚霞，他們也加入人群，趴在欄杆上欣賞眼前景色，晚上七點的天空還沒全暗，和海面一樣呈現霧濛濛的藏青色，夕陽在山脊間逗留，從海平面照出一條筆直的橘黃色暖光，散在零星的漁船與小島上。男人說這像他們在聖地牙哥看過的油畫，在十八世紀，在兩百公里外的蔚藍海岸上，尼爾記不得畫的名字，但看著日落的過程仍有微弱的記憶。他們眺望山和海洋好一陣子，直到船長廣播，渡輪鳴笛，他們才隨著其他人拿起行李，排隊準備走下船。

夜間的路燈已經亮了，港邊吹起充滿寒意的海風，他們拉起外套拉鍊才從停靠站走出去。男人似乎從一排計程車裡認出了誰，朝對方舉手示意，一輛黑色的休旅車就從車陣裡鑽出來，停在他們面前。尼爾用手肘碰了碰身旁的男人，想確定接下來他們不會被帶去棄屍，但穿花襯衫的男人走下車，面帶微笑把他們的行李放進後車廂，很快就與他們揮手道別，消失在剪票口裡了。

「你雇的司機？」尼爾問。

「房子主人的朋友。」他這樣回答。「上車吧。」

他們按照導航的指示一路往南開，經過商店大街，在一般住宅區裡穿梭，隨著坡度的爬升，能看見的建築物就越來越少，山路週遭的樹木越來越茂密，天空也已經完全轉暗了，除了車燈和夜空裡的星星以外，四周盡是一片漆黑，尼爾為此把行車速度放慢很多，注意和山路邊緣的距離，聽著身旁男人的提醒往山的更深處開去。

「我希望房子裡有足夠的食物和酒。」尼爾說。「我們至少開了有一個小時，每天都要這樣進城的話，我會哭的。」

「我以為你喜歡開車。」

「接下來的六天我都不會喜歡了。」

男人大笑出來。「在這裡右轉。」他指向前方出現的路標。「我們快到了。」

幾分鐘後，一座兩層樓的別墅就出現在他們眼前，它就像任何一本南法旅遊書上的那種建築，有粗石砌成的老牆、小巧的木窗板和種植毫無規律的花圃，屋頂磚瓦上爬滿藤蔓和牽牛花，其他的美景都暫時隱身在黑夜裡，得等到太陽升起才有辦法欣賞了。打開車門時，一股剛除草的清新氣息迎面而來，尼爾放鬆地深吸一口氣，和男人去拿後車廂的行李袋，踏上草坪的鋪石步道，來到了別墅的大門前。

然後尼爾的職業生涯裡見過最荒謬的事情發生了。他身旁的男人蹲下身去，移開前廊木棧板鬆脫的其中一塊，拿出一支鑰匙，理所當然地拿它開了門，他們接下來六天要待的屋子的大門。這是他此生見過最謹慎的情報員，安全措施做得滴水不漏，每天回家都得拿槍在屋子裡晃一圈才甘心，小心到有點偏執的地步。 **而他信任一把藏在木棧板下的鑰匙，** 尼爾為此啞口無言。

男人大概是注意到他震驚的表情。「除了這棟房子的主人，一個月內都沒人靠近過這裡。」他認真解釋道，側過身打算讓尼爾先進門。「裡面很安全，相信我。」

_沒有地方是絕對安全的_ ，三年前他們躲在一間廢棄車廠裡時，男人是這麼跟他說的，那句提醒讓他們躲過冰庫裡的定時炸彈，也免於剛踏出門就被射成蜂窩的命運。尼爾盯著那道脆弱的門鎖想了很久，最後手伸進行李袋，在七天份的衣物堆裡掏出一把手槍，在男人質疑的目光裡檢查子彈，槍枝上膛，把行李袋塞進男人的懷裡，才大步踏進了這棟別墅。

「這是為了什麼？」男人在他身後大聲問，為他們開了燈。

「為了明天能見到科西嘉的太陽。」尼爾理所當然地說。男人搖了搖頭，獨自揹著所有行李上樓，讓尼爾認真檢查屋子裡每一個角落。

在將近一小時內翻遍所有坐墊、櫥櫃、掛畫、時鐘，任何他直覺能藏有威脅的地方，尼爾才舒坦地走回客廳，拆掉槍枝的子彈匣，有心情重新欣賞他們接下來一週要待的地方。別墅很美，傢俱和裝潢帶著可愛的鄉村氣息，廚房中島上堆滿了檸檬和桃子，一整排香檳酒擺在流理台，上頭綁著金色的緞帶；房子後院還有座全新的游泳池，以及綁在兩棵梧桐樹之間的吊床，隨著夜晚的風微微搖晃，上頭掉著一些落葉和果實。氣象預報說這週都是好天氣，他們可以在這裏耗上很多時間，尼爾想著，他們還能烤肉、放露天電影、泡在泳池裡喝葡萄酒，填補行程上刻意的留白，享受寧靜的兩人時光。

走回客廳時，他發現中島台上多了一壺熱茶，還有裝著半顆檸檬的水壺。男人正從烤箱拿出一盤司康餅，右手戴著碎花紋的隔熱手套。「拿一塊去吃。」他把盤子遞到尼爾前面。「你從離開米蘭後就沒吃東西了。」

尼爾仔細回想他們的行程。「我在船上有喝咖啡。」

「那不叫作食物。」他脫掉手套，把整盤司康餅交到尼爾手裡。「這就是為什麼你上次會在實驗室——」

_血糖過低暈倒_ 。尼爾無聲地幫他接話，那只發生過一次，而他覺得男人永遠不會放過這個話題。「你還是沒說誰免費借你一棟地中海島上的別墅。」尼爾咬下一口餅，直到這時他才感覺到了飢餓。「我該感到嫉妒嗎？」

「一個老朋友的禮物。」男人為他們倒了熱茶，往尼爾的那杯加入不少的糖。「她有爵位，名下的別墅和天上的星星一樣多。」

「法國的爵位？」他吞進另一半的司康，嘴巴鼓鼓的，說話時有點含糊不清。「那種東西十九世紀後不是就消失了嗎？」

「英國的爵位，老天。」男人說，從盤子裡也偷了一塊餅。「我先去洗澡，」他做了個誇張的鬼臉。「我們身上的味道有點可怕。」

「你不等我一起洗嗎？」尼爾去拿他那杯茶。

「樓上的水熱得比較慢，你可以用一樓的浴室。」他指著鄰近客房的那扇門。「衣服和毛巾我都收在衣櫥裡了。」

他在想男人是真心聽不懂，還是刻意忽略他的 _一起洗澡_ 代表的意思，但他說話時眼皮半闔，上樓前打了一個大哈欠，看起來確實需要舒服的沖澡，然後好好睡上一覺的樣子。這是件好事，尼爾回想他近期的睡眠紀錄，半夜醒來的心跳數都很正常，進入深層睡眠的時間也變多了，以防萬一，他還是為他帶上了一週份的藥，避免哪天他又徹夜未眠，或半夜盜汗著醒來。

尼爾將茶一飲而盡，把剩下的司康餅放進冰箱，把那壺檸檬水帶上樓，循著男人沖澡的聲音找到了他們的臥室。當他打開衣櫥時，發現裡頭除了男人放進去的衣物外，還有備用的枕頭套，以及對於一週假期而言數量都太多的浴巾和床單。尼爾盯著那些五顏六色的布料好一陣子，最後抽出一條普通的白色浴巾，掛在肩膀上朝一樓走去。

他一邊沖澡，一邊想像這位女公爵是個怎樣的人，在哪裡和男人認識的，被稱為他的老朋友，知道他絕對被列為機密的行程，慷慨地為了他們的假期而準備。尼爾並不真的在嫉妒，反倒有些感激，對於世界上存在其他人能分擔他至少一小部分的人生，她或許知道天能的任務，也或許一無所知，他真的挺想見見她，如果未來有機會，如果他們都還能活到那樣的未來的話。

尼爾回到房間時，男人正倒著那壺檸檬水在喝，只穿著一件內褲，肌膚在暖黃色的燈光裡閃閃發亮。他一看見尼爾就皺起眉。「過來這裡。」他說，一邊伸手去拿茶几上的吹風機，尼爾才恍然大悟 _噢_ 了一聲，和男人一起坐到床上去，任他溫柔地擦乾自己的頭髮，努力扯開髮尾的一個死結。 _法國的水_ ，尼爾打著哈欠抱怨，在想是不是乾脆拿男人的鬍鬚保養油抹在頭髮上。

「我們明天的行程是什麼？」尼爾提高音量，嘗試壓過吹風機的噪音。

「我們要去爬山。」男人同樣大聲說，手指在熱風和髮絲之間穿梭。「今天早點睡，我們六點就要出發了。」

直到他關掉吹風機，尼爾才再次開口。「如果你要我去爬GR20的路，」他以嚴肅的語氣說。「我會跟你離婚的。」

「我沒有瘋狂到在蜜月旅行裡安排徒手攀岩的行程。」男人幫他把瀏海往後梳。尼爾舒服地閉上眼，頭往後靠上他的肩膀。「坡度很緩，走一小時就能到山頂了，我們可以帶三明治上去，和任何你想喝的酒。」

「還有水。」尼爾說。男人雙臂穿過他的腋下，從背後抱住他，嘴唇在後頸緩慢地摩挲，搔癢地讓尼爾咯咯笑出來。「你剛剛不是說要六點起床？」

「我有個很吵的鬧鐘。」他低聲答道。

疲憊時的做愛通常就是如此，潦草而快速，卻仍然能讓尼爾感到心滿意足。他們躺在床上握著彼此的陰莖，加快擼動的速度，用最粗暴的方式把對方吻到喘不過氣，男人叫著尼爾的名字，尼爾則用急促的喘息聲回應，高潮時射在彼此的掌心和腹部，再用更緩慢的親吻來恢復呼吸的頻率。

在尼爾嘗試找回一點力氣時，男人已經撿起地上的浴巾，為他們開始簡單的清理，他唯一能做的就是別太快睡著，等男人關掉室內所有照明，回到床上來，摟著他的腰和他道晚安。

不過在被窩裡沈沈睡去之前，除了晚安以外，尼爾也依稀聽見了其他東西。

「一切都會很好玩的。」他想他是這樣說的。尼爾勾起嘴角回應他，咕噥著再次道了晚安，在柔軟的床鋪與男人的懷抱裡閉上眼睛，讓意識漂流到很遠的地方去。


	2. Day 2

尼爾醒來時，天色還只有一點點朦朧的光，他揉了揉眼睛，伸手去拿床頭櫃的鬧鐘。

離六點還有四十分鐘，男人似乎起得更早，床的另一側已經沒有他的餘溫，樓下傳來的聲音聽起來挺忙碌的。他繼續躺在那裡，盯著秒針走完整整一圈才完全清醒過來，離開床鋪去沖澡盥洗，在鏡子前跟自己的頭髮纏鬥一陣子，然後宣告放棄，把浴巾繫在腰間就走出房門。

他在樓梯轉角聞到烤麵包和咖啡的味道。尼爾往廚房走去，看見在中島後方忙碌的男人，穿著完美到像是要去打高爾夫球，他正把煎鍋裡的蛋滑進盤子裡，手邊托盤上還有切塊的火腿和乳酪。

關掉爐火時男人才注意到他。「早安。」他說，端起托盤和煎蛋往餐桌走去，水壺裡換了新鮮的檸檬切片，咖啡在保溫壺正冒著熱氣。「我正打算去叫你。」

「你很早就醒了嗎？」尼爾手肘撐在餐椅上問。

「只比你早一小時。」男人說，而烤箱此時發出短促的電子樂，他回到廚房，掀開烤箱門時香氣一湧而出。尼爾跟在他身後，想趁機偷走一塊夾著融化起司的三明治，然後被主廚無情地拍開手。「雖然我很喜歡你的裸體，」男人的視線往他下半身飄移，再回到他的臉上。「但我建議你還是去穿上衣服。」

「所以你才不會分心？」尼爾有趣地說。

「所以我們才能準時出發。」男人往他屁股拍了響亮的一掌。「快一點，你不會想在最熱的時候出門的。」

早餐在鳥鳴聲裡平淡無奇地結束。他們喝光咖啡，但吃得不多，把一半的食物裝進保鮮盒裡，等到健行告一個段落用來補充體力。但除了基本的食物和水，以及尼爾自己帶的迷你伏特加外，男人還往背包塞了幾片巧克力和軟餅乾。尼爾在想他是為了爬山而準備，還是為了避免摔進山谷飢餓而死。回想他們每次任務面臨的緊急狀況，以及男人總是行有餘力的表現，他說不定兩種情境都考慮過了。

尼爾驚呼一聲，丟下正在檢查門窗鎖的男人，快速衝上二樓又衝回來，手裡多了一個綠色的小罐子。「防蚊液。出發前惠勒給我的。」尼爾在他疑惑的視線裡解釋道，拿它噴遍兩人裸露在外的皮膚，「這裡有種從摩納哥來的可怕蚊子。」

對方看著彼此身上的衣褲。「或許我們該換件衣服？」

「我們可沒人帶長袖的東西。不過我帶了止痛藥和抗生素，應該不會有什麼問題。」尼爾說，發現他的旅伴直愣愣盯著自己看。「幹嘛？」

男人眨了眨眼。「沒什麼。」他拍拍尼爾的肩膀。「我們出發吧。」

天氣很好，空氣清新而涼爽，風帶著一點點的鹹味，吹在身上卻不感覺粘膩，太陽從群山之間探出頭來，照亮遠處一半的天空，在海面交界處呈顯美麗的粉橘色。或許是海拔夠高，或許是沿路灌木叢和樹林的關係，這棟古老的別墅並未因為風裡的鹽份造成太多損害，維持著白細砂般的外牆，沒一點褪色痕跡的藍色木窗，以及屋頂垂掛著的五顏六色的牽牛花。幾串藤蔓從中傾瀉而下，隨著關門的動作微微震動，驚動一隻停在上面的紅鳶，振翅飛走時拍掉幾片心型的葉子。尼爾想到要拍幾張照片，然後又想起他們把手機留在行李袋的最底層，便只再看了這棟屋子一眼，跟著男人走出前院。

他們選了一條和來時不同的路，樹蔭比較少，多是低矮的灌木叢和禾草堆，道路也不那麼平整，佈滿乾燥的紅土和碎石塊，偶爾還會看見牲畜踩踏過的痕跡。六點半的科西嘉島已經完全天亮了，雲層很厚，朝海平面與高聳的山間緩緩壓去，幾顆孤獨的礁石座落在顏色較淺的海域，幾艘帆船靠在岸邊，風帆收起，等待還在沈睡的遊客，快艇倒是已經出發，把海面畫出長長一條白色波紋，距離海面一百多米都能清楚地看見。

就算有雲層的遮掩，他仍能感受到陽光越趨熱辣的熱度，尼爾的後頸和腋下都開始流汗，他抓起T恤搧著風。「我們是哪一天要去海邊？」他問，隨著男人踏上另一條坡道，這裡有用樹幹造成的階梯，坡度更緩，踩在上面踏實多了。

「哪天都可以。」男人摘下帽子，朝他身後揮了揮手。「我有一艘放在義大利的快艇，這幾天會請人把它運過來。」

尼爾手扶著擋土牆，盯著男人的後腦勺看。「你有一艘快艇。」他重複道。

「說來話長，那其實不是我的錢。」他語帶笑意地說。「得到一個有錢爵士的贊助。態度很高傲，所以我刷卡時毫不手軟。」

「你認識非常多有爵位的人。」尼爾評論道。

「為了工作，是的。」男人說。「你知道英國的貴族是什麼樣子。」

他確實是知道。尼爾心想，不知道他何時才會查到身邊還有哪些 _這種樣子_ 的人。

在這條路走到盡頭後，他們走到一片高度及腰的荒草地，草地裡茂密地開著小白花，四周有幾株花瓣鮮豔的紅荊樹，尼爾在行走時看不見自己的腳，以致於穿過草地、走上柏油鋪成的平坦路面，並發現自己的雙腿毫髮無傷時，不免地感到慶幸。

他們似乎進到了一個小型的社區，道路一側是灰白色的擋土牆，另一側則是普通的住宅，多半只有兩層樓高，有和他們別墅相似的屋頂與石牆，房子間隔很長一段距離建造，空出來的地方則被拿來堆積雜物，木箱、木柴、破了個洞的舊沙發、洩氣的輪胎。他們陸續遇見一些像住戶的人們，對外來客的造訪不免多瞧幾眼，但仍態度友善地對他們打招呼；而當男人用流暢的法語回應時，他們的眼睛就亮起來，語速變得更加驚人。尼爾聽不太懂他們說了些什麼，但從男人的表情來看，應該都是些好事。

雖然是條柏油路，但野貓出現的頻率可能都比車輛還多，只有偶爾幾台卡車行駛經過，車門貼有綿羊的圖片，後方車斗裝著一桶桶的鋁製奶桶，用粗麻繩固定在車上，開經過彎路時發出可怕的碰撞聲。尼爾猜那是當地酪農，比一般人還早起工作，趕著把乳製品送到觀光客聚集的城市，用更高的價格販售出去；但男人不完全贊同，說這條路並非主要幹道，也不直接通往山下的加工廠，他們繞路可能是有原因的，例如賣些好產品給他們熟識的鄰居，採買不便的居民，賺點小錢也能給社區做回饋。

他們持續反駁彼此的猜測，最後在一個有松木遮蔭的地方停下。「你總是能想到人好的一面。」尼爾說，解渴之餘倒了點礦泉水在手上。「我就做不到。」

「尼爾。」男人停下喝水的動作，一臉詫異。「只是幾罐羊奶。」

「還有很多其他的事情。」尼爾說，他還是免不了提及工作的事情。「我們可是正在受到未來的攻擊。以為你的人生哲學會再更悲觀點。」

男人神色柔和地看著他。「做我們這行的，總得對人性抱有一點希望。」他說，和另一對路過的夫妻揮手示意。「你總是會在一些人身上發現你喜歡的特質，然後想，或許世界上也存在像他們一樣的人。」他轉回頭對他說。「那就是你繼續走下去的動力。」

「對你來說又是怎樣的人呢？」尼爾滿心期待地問，一邊徒手壓扁礦泉水的空瓶。「讓你對人性抱有希望的人？」

「像是一個金頭髮的英國人。有帝國學院的學位，但頭髮從來沒自己吹乾過。」男人直直地看著他說。「明明也是個繼承爵位的人，卻總是忘記溫莎結怎麼打。」

「等等——」尼爾睜大眼睛。「所以你知道？」

「我當然知道。」男人揹上肩背包，覆述他稍早的話，表情略顯得意。「像你說的，我認識非常多有爵位的人。」

_真是囂張_ 。尼爾在他看不見的地方厥嘴，跟在他身後大步橫跨公路，走上一條蓋在擋土牆中間的磚砌樓梯。

他們繼續走了一段時間，而尼爾終於忍不住看了一眼錶。他實在不願當惱人的旅伴，卻也開始納悶為何一小時的路程被他們走到快九點。兩人的體能差異在此時無比明顯，明明背著比較重的東西，腳穿普通的帆布鞋，男人爬起坡來卻還是很輕盈的樣子，而自己的頭髮和領子早已被汗水浸濕，大腿肌肉有些痠，開始放慢往上爬的腳步。 _這沒道理_ ，尼爾不滿地想，自己明明就能撐過越南一整個月的可怕雨季，但他猜這就是心態準備的問題，對於工作和旅遊的預期不同，他也沒料到蜜月旅行第二天就得走三小時的山路。

「我們到了。」在尼爾拿礦泉水往頭頂澆之前，男人大發慈悲地說。

他們的終點不是什麼驚人美景，不是突出懸崖邊的奇型巨石，或是富有文化意義的歷史古蹟，它就只是個普通的觀景平台，沒有平鋪的水泥地，也沒有架在周遭的欄杆，只有草地上兩張老舊的木製長椅，還有一棵正好能為他們遮陰的大樹。風景不錯，但科西嘉島上隨便一個地方都能看見相同的景緻，右方的山腰甚至擋住了大半邊的海洋。尼爾一邊拿毛巾擦汗，一邊四處張望，在想自己是不是錯過了什麼特別的地方。

「你沒有。這裡不是風景最美的地方。」男人大概是看出他的疑惑，主動向他解釋，叩的一聲打開保鮮盒，他們坐到那張老舊的椅子上，各自抓起一個三明治。「只是想用點時間走走而已。」他說著露出一個靦腆的微笑。「抱歉讓你失望了。」

尼爾搖搖頭。他咬了一口三明治，起司與奶油讓他直接復活過來。「我們的人生有太多過於完美的計劃了。」他拿出那一排迷你伏特加，出乎他意料地，男人先伸手過來拿了一罐。「真是難得。」尼爾驚奇地看他轉開瓶蓋。「你知道要把你灌醉多難嗎？」

「我只是工作時不喝而已。」男人說著把伏特加一飲而盡。「我又不是禁慾的教徒。」

「幸好你不是。」他愉快地宣布。「否則我的日子會很難過。」

他在臉頰被親吻時開心地笑出來，手去抓男人的領子，差點弄掉他們手裡的食物。他的眼角餘光瞄見一個步行的老先生，手抓著一袋魚，看見這地方有人時先是呆愣幾秒，然後舉起那一袋魚朝他們揮手，富有朝氣的大聲說了些話，男人依舊用法文回應，進行幾句簡短的對話，最後老先生點點頭，對他們豎起一個大拇指，繼續慢慢地朝山的彎路走去。

「我都忘記問了。」尼爾看著他離去的背影想到。「剛才在下面那裡。他們都跟你說了什麼？」

「大部分是在問我們是不是迷路了。」男人聳聳肩說。「可能是不覺得有觀光客會到這來。」

「那剛才那個老先生呢？」尼爾問。看著男人咧嘴而笑，笑到眼睛都瞇了起來，而他很少見過他如此坦率的開心過。當尼爾疑惑之餘，男人已經打開剩下的伏特加，一罐遞到尼爾手裡，一罐自己喝了起來。

「他告訴我這附近有間教堂。」他在尼爾喝酒到一半時說。「說在這裡結婚是合法的。」

尼爾十分失態地把酒噴到地上，恐怕也噴了一點到他們的褲子上，他先是不斷咳嗽，然後再和男人一起止不住地大笑。他們說了不止一次 _願上帝保佑他，_ 慢慢享受他們的三明治和伏特加，直到樹蔭也無法遮擋正中午的太陽，他們的衣服乾了，而剩下的巧克力也開始慢慢融化。他們揹起輕了許多的行囊，各自拎著剩下的一罐水，戴好鴨舌帽，準備頂著艷陽沿著原路，走回他們暫時的家。

_人性的希望_ ，尼爾在心裡默默想著， _那一點點來自世界的好意，讓我們繼續走下去的動力_ 。

他或許能理解他的想法了也說不定。

——

他們的回程橫跨一天裡最炎熱的時間，地面熱度蒸騰，海風毫無涼意可言，路邊的樹蔭發揮不了作用，距離中暑只有一步之差。他們很有默契地加快腳步，不浪費時間停下來休息，調整走路時的呼吸，一罐水分成十幾次解渴，畢竟他們走在沒什麼人經過的小徑，如果他們脫水成乾屍倒在路上，艾佛斯恐怕得花三週才能找到他們。

尼爾知道他的大腿肌肉將會用最殘酷的方式跟他抗議，可能是三分鐘後，也可能是隔天早上，除非男人為他提供專業的運動按摩，那總是能讓他的肌肉舒緩很多，或是演變成其他更好的活動；不過烈日當頭，他那些意淫伴侶的念頭也被曬得乾涸枯盡，一點幻想的力氣都沒有了。他好奇那些禁慾的教徒有沒有嘗試過這種方法，日正當中坐在戶外自我修行，直到心裡只剩對水與上帝的渴望，尼爾覺得自己現在就是個合格的教徒，當然，除了剛喝完幾罐伏特加的部分，還有他和一個男人搞在一起將近五年的部分。

終於在尼爾的腦子燒壞前，他們成功踩上別墅的草坪。他們一進門就把背包丟在地上，男人檢查門窗的鎖，他則打開吊扇和空調，然後雙雙以一種極為頹廢的姿勢倒進沙發，聽著吊扇運轉的聲音休息了一會兒。

當尼爾終於找回一點力氣後，他越過身旁的男人，從背包裡找出那瓶所剩不多的水，一口氣把它喝完，又倒回去躺著。「現在才兩點。」他掙扎著說。「把下午睡掉好像有點可惜。」

「我同意。」男人翻過身來。「你想要游泳嗎？」他提議道。「你去沖個澡，我去把水放滿。我們可以整個下午都泡在水裡。」

「如果我們都要泡在水裡了，」他說。「那為什麼還要沖澡呢？」

「那真是噁心。」他皺著眉說，一手按上他的額頭，正仔細觀察著自己的臉。「你現在有頭暈或無力的感覺嗎？」

「我沒中暑，你放心。」尼爾說完閉上眼睛。「再五分鐘，讓我睡一下。」

「十分鐘。」男人拍拍他的臉頰。「記得去換上泳褲。」

他醒來時，掛鐘的分針移動過了兩格，空調關了，吊扇乘著窗外吹進的風旋轉。他聽見房子後面傳來的流水聲，從這個角度看去，他能瞥見男人忙碌的身影，正在拖移沙發，測量水溫，拿著拖把嘗試把地板弄乾。尼爾努力坐起身，撿起兩人丟在地上的襪子悄悄走上樓，把它們丟進洗衣籃，一邊去找衣櫃裡的新浴巾，準備用一頓冷水澡讓自己清醒過來。

他從後背包裡找到泳褲，也撈出他關閉的手機，以及一個差點被他忘記存在的黑色收納盒，要用來實現他露天電影院的點子。尼爾回想整個後院的空間規劃，是絕對不存在什麼投影布幕的，於是他臨時起意，抽了一條白色的床單披在身上，才拿著收納盒和手機回到一樓去。

當他走靠近後院時，游泳池的水已經放滿了，隨著馬達聲的運作持續循環流動。男人背對著他，手拿一把錘子坐在池邊，面對幾塊翹起的木地板正在敲敲打打，一點也沒發現身後有人靠近。尼爾就這樣站在那裡，頭倚靠在門框上，安安靜靜地看著他忙碌的背影。他喜歡看他專注於某件事上的模樣，無論那是什麼事情，工作的事，或是日常的事，甚至只是像修理地板這樣的一件小事，他也願意將它收進自己的記憶裡面，然後再一次想， _他真喜歡他_ ，並在接下來的每一天都更加肯定這個事實。

他最後對準螺絲釘的位置用力敲了幾遍，才鬆口氣地站起身，並發現站在門口有一陣子的尼爾。「你披著一條床單。」他瞇起眼睛。

尼爾走到他面前，秀出收納盒裡僅有掌心大小的方形盒子。「我買了攜帶式的投影機。」他在底座摸索了一會兒，鏡頭隨即亮起藍色的光。「我想搞一場露天電影院，不過我們沒有螢幕，所以。」尼爾指著他肩膀上的床單說。

「你把義大利最貴的床單拿來當投影幕。」男人的語氣充滿了震驚。

「我們也在義大利最貴的床單上做愛，那不會比溼地板乾淨。」尼爾提醒他，一邊抓著床單，試圖用雙手把它攤開來。「過來這裡，幫我想想怎麼把它掛起來。」

他見證男人的理智與情感拉扯的瞬間，最後後者戰勝，男人無奈地站到他身邊，加入他腦力激盪的行列。他們嘗試各種能把床單懸空掛起的方法，甚至拆掉了兩棵樹之間的吊床，想把繩子綁在樹幹和籬笆之間，在把床單給披上去，再因為重量的問題而徹底失敗。沒多久他們就想到了絕佳的替代方案：那個收在櫥物間裡的晾衣桿，能夠調整高度，還有現成支架可用，男人負責把底座定牢，尼爾則把床單披在上頭，再用曬衣夾固定側邊，一張座落於游泳池正前方，由床單替代而成的投影幕就這樣誕生了。

趁著男人去檢查過濾器時，尼爾架好投影機的位置，調整畫面的解析度，並開啟手機的電源，準備點進他的電影資料庫。這個過程不免讓他有些緊張。仔細一算，他們已經與外界失去聯繫超過二十四小時了。當你和一個秘密組織的領導人睡在一起，每次獨處的時間都像是偷來的，要安安靜靜過一場假期更幾乎是不可能的事；就算他們聯絡不到 ** _他_** ，也會知道該聯絡誰，結果就是尼爾的未接來電清單暴增，等待他不安地去聽完語音訊息，作好隨時中斷旅行的心理準備。

但這次，尼爾的螢幕只顯示一則未接來電。他點入語音訊息的介面，點選播放，一道熟悉的男聲便傳了出來。『 _我在蒙特雷的爛泥巴裡打滾一整天，而你們在地中海島度假，車還他媽的丟在海鷗的地盤。_ 』艾佛斯語氣平靜，但砲火猛烈地說道。『 _所以是的，我只是打來破壞你的好心情的。祝福你們旅途愉快，三餐都吃到不乾淨的螃蟹。_ 』

他們甚至沒人喜歡吃螃蟹，尼爾無言地想，但再想起他停在熱那亞燈塔旁邊的、恐怕已經面目全非的車，他還是稍稍反省了一下，才把艾佛斯的語音訊息按下刪除鍵。

「有人找你嗎？」尼爾抬起頭，男人走到他的面前，一臉關切。

「是艾佛斯。」他回答，看著他擔憂的樣子，又再解釋道。「他在蒙特雷過得很慘，所以打來詛咒我們吃壞肚子。」

男人顯得尷尬地搔了搔臉頰，「我不怪他。」他說。想必無論艾佛斯正在蒙特雷經歷什麼，都與他脫不了關係。

接下來，在某個健身專家的堅持下，他們認真做完三十分鐘的暖身操，才握著扶手踏進水池裡，開始悠哉地漂浮，划水，踢動雙腳緩慢的前進與後退。這就是私人泳池最棒的地方，雖然空間不大，但寬敞地足以容納兩個成年男性，蛙式游泳也不至於踢到另一個人，最重要的是，在這裏不用聞到消毒水味，以及人群在水池裡製造的可怕味道，更不用擔心在水底睜開眼睛時承受的感染風險。

游累的時候，尼爾就趴在岸邊，用腳輕輕打著水，側頭觀賞他播放的電影。那是一部二戰期間拍攝的黑白老片，那年代的人們語速飛快，要聽懂台詞不是件容易的事，而水聲有時又掩蓋了裡面一半的聲音。但他倒也不是要認真觀賞這部電影，他看過它太多次了，多到總是將它當成自己做任何事時的背景白噪音，對他來說，那一百零二分鐘已經成為他生活習慣的一部分了。

「你知道我對這部電影的看法。」他望向聲音的來源，看見男人站在岸邊，手拿香檳往空杯裡倒著酒，一臉不贊同地看著布幕。女主角正坐在鋼琴旁邊，提出一些無理的要求。「特別是這段。」他說。

熟悉的鋼琴樂和歌聲隨之響起。尼爾爬上岸，走過去拿他的那只杯子。「我有一千個能為此辯駁的理由。」尼爾喝酒時仍盯著他看。「但我不想當個無知的混球。」

「你離那個階段還有很長一段距離。」男人伸手撥過他濕淋淋的頭髮，尼爾閉上眼睛，靠近他的身體，把臉埋在他溫暖的肩膀上。「變涼了。」他說，雙手摟住尼爾的腰，嘴唇貼在他的脖子上。「我們可以把水溫調高一點。」

「聽起來不錯。」尼爾的鼻子在他耳後蹭了蹭。「我們晚餐要吃什麼？」

「這個嘛，」他輕輕撫摸著尼爾的腰際。「這裡有個戶外用的烤爐，」男人說。「冰箱裡有很多蔬菜和燻腸，還有海鮮。我們可以烤著吃。」

「不要螃蟹。」尼爾提醒他。

「不要螃蟹，收到。」男人重複道。音樂聲中斷了，取而代之的是電影裡人群交談的聲音，談論巴黎，談論咖啡館的宵禁。「真可惜，」他說。「我喜歡那首歌。」

尼爾抬起頭，不可思議地看著他。「你喜歡那首歌？我還記得你對這首歌的評價——」他放下香檳杯，嘗試還原男人當初的話。「 _經典的爵士旋律，但那個歌詞——_ 」

「寫在一九三零年代。」男人打斷他，理所當然地說。「我還是能很寬容的，特別是對於舊時代的人。」

尼爾盯著他看了幾秒。「真是高貴的品德。」他說，接著低下頭去吻他。

這個吻沒多久就演變成性愛的前戲，男人含著他的雙唇，舌尖掃過他下巴的鬍渣和敏感的耳朵，他的雙手在尼爾背後遊走，伸進泳褲裡握住他的臀瓣，將他們蓄勢待發的下半身緊緊相貼在一起。尼爾仰起脖子，半闔著眼，在他的親吻與觸摸之間低聲喘氣，手向前伸進男人的泳褲裡，握住他粗大的陰莖。他可以在這裡操他，或被他操，尼爾暈暈地想，他們手邊沒有潤滑，但這是可以解決的，男人能慢慢為他擴張，直到插得進三根手指，他或許能用坐著的方式把他吞進來——

他們沒能進展到下一步，不知道是誰先踩滑了，他們的腳步瞬間失去重心，雙雙發出了可怕的驚呼。但他們同時也是受過專業訓練的情報員，於是在滑倒致死前的那幾秒，他們轉變倒下的方向，抓著彼此的身體一起跌進游泳池裡，濺起一陣巨大的水花。尼爾很快地重新浮出水面，他喝進不少水，正扶著欄杆不停地咳嗽，剛才吻他的男人也顯得有些狼狽，一樣在大口喘氣，一邊拍著自己的耳朵，想把跑進去的水給弄出來。

等到尼爾的心臟不那麼劇烈狂跳時，他抬起頭，才發現他們架好的床單被濺濕了大半，皺巴巴地垂落在那裡，而他的投影機翻倒在地板上，外殼完好，但鏡頭看起來像是裂開了。 _操_ ，尼爾沮喪地摀著臉，試著別去想那東西花了自己多少錢。

「你還好嗎？」尼爾聞言抬起頭，男人朝他游了過來，並順著自己的視線看見投影機的殘骸。「噢不。」

「沒什麼。」他說。「反正我最喜歡的橋段已經播完了。」那算不上實話，比較像是在安慰自己。男人一定也知道，卻也沒再說些什麼。他在水裡牽起尼爾的手，拇指按過他每一處凸起的關節，嘗試想讓他放鬆下來。

「這讓我想到去年聖誕節。」男人悠悠地說。「永遠別在有水和磁磚的地方做愛。」

去年聖誕節他們就沒這麼幸運，他們摔進浴缸裡，尼爾頭頂撞出一個包，聲響甚至驚動了睡在客房的艾佛斯，拿著槍擔憂地衝進門，再樂不可支地把他們羞辱了一番。那不是什麼愉快的經驗，但想起當時他們跌在一起的姿勢，以及艾佛斯那張鐵青的臉，尼爾還是忍不住笑了出來。浴室真是個危險的地方，游泳池也是，又一個他們得克制把手伸進彼此褲子裡的地方，尼爾心想，伸手摟住男人的脖子，把他們的額頭抵在一起，任由流水打過他們的肩膀。

「我去把晚餐食材拿出來。」尼爾說。「還有幾瓶酒。」

「順便拿幾條浴巾。」男人提醒他。「我去研究那個烤爐。」

尼爾最後帶著浴巾和T恤下樓，讓他們能擦乾身體，換件衣服，接著開始忙碌地在廚房和院子之間來回奔波。大多時候尼爾待在廚房裡，把蔬菜洗乾淨，剖開女公爵塞在冰箱裡的龍蝦和牡蠣，以及他只在高級餐廳見過的魚類；男人則站在烤爐前控制火侯，準備醃料，分批將尼爾處理好的食材放上烤爐，並以一種控制狂般的姿態料理他們的晚餐。尼爾端來最後一盤鯛魚片時，也帶來一整桶的冰塊，他偷走男人手邊盤子裡的幾片檸檬，做了兩杯伏特加通寧酒，一邊喝著自己的那杯，一邊欣賞男人俐落的調味與擺盤。

沒了露天電影院，尼爾就選了一張爵士樂的專輯，陪伴他們享用豐盛的晚餐。地中海的海鮮美味地驚人，燻腸也是，他還烤了一盤放滿番茄、蘆筍和菇類的烤蔬菜，加點鹽巴和橄欖油就很好吃了；他們也首次嘗試了這裡的羊乳酪，口味很特別，味道比牛乳製成的乳酪更重，不過他們都挺喜歡的。他們配著酒掃光大部分的食物，男人也喝了不少，大部分都是尼爾調給他的，七成的氣泡水搭配一點點的烈酒，尼爾知道他的酒量，也記得他早上爬山時喝了不少，他沒打算加重他的酒精攝取量，那半罐伏特加大部分是尼爾自己灌下肚的。

所以最後他醉了，理所當然的。等到尼爾睜開眼睛時，天已經全暗了，有幾點的星光懸掛在夜裡。他身上披著毛毯，頭後方還被塞了一顆抱枕，游泳池的水已經被放乾，床單和晾衣桿被收在一旁，烤爐已經被清理乾淨，擺在櫥物櫃的前方，連地上的投影機殘骸也不見了。尼爾聽見廚房傳來的流水聲，以及碗盤碰撞的聲音，他想起身去幫忙，但頭一離開沙發就痛地要命，最後他還是認命地躺下，眉頭深鎖著睡回去。

再接下來，尼爾已經回到臥室的床鋪上，捲在柔軟的被窩裡了，房裡只留著男人那側的檯燈，他正戴著眼鏡，手拿一本書仔細地閱讀。他發現自己醒了，微笑著伸手去揉他的頭髮。尼爾聞到熟悉的沐浴香氣，全身輕飄飄的，男人大概是連澡也幫自己洗過了。

「抱歉我睡著了。」他帶著睏意說。

「那沒什麼。」男人合起那本書，關上燈，加入他窩在棉被裡的行列。「關於你的投影機，我問了一個朋友。」他說。「他說換個鏡頭就行了，不是什麼嚴重的問題。」

尼爾悶哼一聲回應他。他花了一點時間讓視線適應黑暗，然後準確地貼上男人的嘴唇，輕輕吻著他好一陣子。「明天換我做早餐。」他說。「你也可以摔一些東西讓我修修看。」

男人似乎被他逗樂了，笑著親吻他的耳朵，對他說 _睡吧，尼爾_ 。這次尼爾沒有馬上睡著，他放任自己盯著男人看，看窗外的月光灑在他的身上，照亮他寧靜的睡臉，他好難得才能看見的景象。尼爾與他躺在同一顆枕頭上，想像他正在做的夢，根據他們的記憶或想像力構築而成的夢，想像自己在他夢裡會有的位置，扮演的角色， _他真是喜歡他_ ，尼爾又再一次地想，喜歡到了會希望他在夢裡也能遇到好事的地步。

他天馬行空地想像了很多事，直到倦意重新襲來，他把手搭在男人的胸前，他心臟跳動的位置，才再次閉上眼睛。


	3. Day 3

多日來的第一場夢，他重新回到了冰島，一個與南法氛圍天差地遠的地方。那時尼爾剛進天能沒多久，做事還有些青澀，有些急躁，還沒被逆轉的子彈在小腿炸開一朵血紅的花，還不知道自己睡的是這裡位階最高的長官。他跟著男人進行一場短期任務，走過格倫達菲厄澤那座知名的山，沒有逆行，沒有陰謀，只是不斷在這座城市裡打轉、等待、跟隨模糊的指示行動，風景很美，但路程乏味，到了他都開始懷疑這場任務是否存在的地步。

「確切來說，我們到底在找什麼？」當晚在他們下榻的酒店裡，尼爾坐在床上檢查彈匣，忍不住開口問。「 _藍圖_ 是個相當模糊的字眼。」

男人在他身旁坐下。「通常會是一個全像投影，被拆成三個部分，藏在同一座城市裡。」他仔細地解釋。「按照慣例，我們會先知道城市的位置，再來才是投影的座標。每則訊息之間會有三十小時的空檔。」

_三十個小時_ ，尼爾看了一眼錶。「等一下。」他疑惑地抬頭。「那我們為何要這麼早動身？你今天早上才收到第一則訊息——」

但男人從他身後靠過來，奪走他手裡的槍，嘴唇從他後頸的碎髮到背脊，一路落下輕柔的吻。尼爾發現他們已經全身赤裸，室內空氣異常悶熱，男人將他推倒在床上，分開他的雙腿，用纏綿般的愛撫從他嘴裡逼出他自己都不認得的聲音。當尼爾仰起頭時，他看見頭頂是扇透明的玻璃窗，一道藍綠色的光從天空裡揚長而過，像在空中飛舞飄逸的緞帶，照亮格倫達菲爾澤的黑夜。

他吃力地撐起上半身，看著正埋在他腿間忙碌的男人。「這就是原因？」

「這是一部分的原因。」男人說，繼續把吻印在他的身上。尼爾覺得身體更熱了，他的手心和後頸都在冒汗，性愛的渴求感越來越強烈。他想去觸碰他，靠得離他更近，直到他成為他身體的一部分，讓他把自己帶往極樂的顛峰。於是他伸出手——

他伸出的手撲了空。尼爾睜開眼睛，從夢裡醒了過來。

他眨了眨眼，意識到自己和夢裡一樣仍趴在床上，一樣全身赤裸，熱度來自被他壓在身下的羽絨被，和來自另一個人的體溫。男人的兩隻手撐在他身側，壓近他的身體，正溫柔地親吻自己赤裸的背部。他含住自己的耳垂，背肌突起的骨，舔過後腰的凹窩，親吻他所能觸碰的每一處肌膚，並刻意在他右頸後側停留許久，尼爾縮起肩膀，發出舒服的悶哼聲，手往後攀上男人的手臂。

「早安。」男人在他耳邊說。「我還在想你什麼時候會醒來。」

尼爾的臉上展開笑容，而幾乎是在他翻過身的那剎那，男人就再次壓上來，把他拖進一個對於早安吻而言過於熱情的吻。尼爾被親到喘不過氣，得扯著他的衣領才能把他推開，抵著他的額頭找回呼吸的節奏。

「我夢到你。」尼爾說，手指探進他的衣領裡。「冰島那次，你帶我去找逆轉門的藍圖。」

「我記得。」男人語帶笑意地說。「也記得你說我只是想蹺班度假。」

「因為你挑了一間能躺在床上看極光的飯店，然後操了我一整晚。」尼爾並不那麼認真地譴責他。「你希望我怎麼想？」

「我不記得你有抱怨過。」

「在星空底下做愛？」尼爾舔著嘴唇。「我永遠不會抱怨那種事。」

男人笑著搖搖頭，那樣的笑容能感染尼爾的情緒，讓他也跟著笑得像個傻子。 _他真好看_ ，尼爾在心裡吶喊，為自己的幸運第一千次地感謝，他伸出手，手指按在他的眉骨，他修剪整齊的鬢角，在他嘴唇周遭淺淺的蓄鬍。他又想吻他了，尼爾仰起頭把嘴唇貼上去，再讓男人專心致志加深這個吻。

他們持續吻了一陣子。「九點半了。」男人蹭著他的鼻翼。「你今天想做什麼？」

尼爾看向窗外，天空依舊晴朗，依舊是個探索這座美麗島嶼的好天氣。他想像男人安排那些吸引人的行程，海岸的快艇，熱鬧有趣的市集，或是在世界上最清澈的海水裡暢游，然後發現什麼都比不上和他待在這張床上一整天。至少不是今天，尼爾在心裡想，科西嘉的商店街與海洋可以等待，也值得等待。

「我有一個好主意。」尼爾手往下伸，食指勾住他的褲頭。「我們可以待在家裡，花一整天把彼此的腦子給操出來。」

男人挑起一邊的眉毛盯著他。「那就是你的好主意？」

「再好不過了。現在——」尼爾把雙腿打的更開，撫弄起自己半勃的陰莖，看著男人眼裡最後一點的調笑消失殆盡。「快點來吸我的老二，寶貝。」

他真的這麼做了。下一秒他就被男人按在床上，陰莖在他溫暖的嘴裡抽插。男人總是含的很深，深到尼爾幾乎抵上他的喉嚨，他知道那不是件舒服的事情，但他似乎樂意用嘴對他的陰莖做所有他能做的。他記得尼爾喜歡什麼，記得每當他收緊口腔內壁，手指在陰莖底部套弄時，能逼出尼爾近乎崩潰的啜泣；在尼爾下意識地想抬起臀部時，他強壯的手臂會穩穩地將他定在床上，將他的陰囊含進口中，中指探進他乾燥的後穴抽插；當男人為他口交時，隨之而來的快感是他永遠無法找到詞彙來形容的，尼爾所能做的就只是躺在那裡，任由男人在他身上索取他想要的，把雙腳扳開讓他吞得更深，被他的嘴操到意識成為一團糊爛的泥。

尼爾仰起上半身，看見男人正側著頭，舔過他的陰莖柱身，嘴唇濕潤著閃亮，眼神全是赤裸的慾望。「我愛你的嘴。」他崩潰地倒躺回去，緊緊抓著身後的枕頭。「上帝啊，我愛你的嘴。」

尼爾射在他完美的嘴裡，在幾次擼動及淺淺的吸吮後，他就連吞下尼爾精液的方式也充滿著佔有慾，手掐著他的腰整根吞入，舌尖抵住洞口，把尼爾吸乾到只剩虛弱地低吟的能力。高潮讓他的腦袋暈乎乎的，尼爾倒回枕頭上，手按在胸口上等待心跳平復，他的腿仍被男人架在身體兩側，男人的舌頭舔過膝蓋，舔過大腿內側，在他疲軟的陰莖落下輕柔的吻。

「你想做完嗎？」男人聲音沙啞而低沈。「或者我們可以先吃早餐。」

尼爾回想起他睡前的承諾。他樂意下廚，也確實有幾個清空冰箱的好點子，不過男人捧起他的臀部，舌頭貼上囊袋和穴口間的皮膚，重新用嘴開始操他的下體，尼爾懷疑他根本沒有暫時放過自己的打算，會陰處的濕潤觸感讓他倒抽一口氣，他只能無助地抓緊床單，任由男人擺弄他身上的敏感點，任何有關早餐的好主意都暫時地被遺忘。

「我覺得你該把衣服脫了。」尼爾說。接著是解開皮帶、衣物散落一地的聲音。他想讚嘆男人完美的身材，顏色可口的肌膚，或他粗大的陰莖，說些他擅長的下流話，但男人的舌頭探進後穴，拇指在外圍的皺摺搔刮，沒有什麼比這更下流的事情了，尼爾在逐漸甦醒的快感裡想，手指按在男人的髮間，在他的舌頭繞著穴口舔弄時罵出髒話。

當男人握著他的腰開始淺淺地抽插時，尼爾早已重新硬了，勃起隨著男人操他的動作在下腹搖晃，他的後穴被完全撐開，每一次撞擊都發出響亮的碰撞聲。無論他們上過多少次床，尼爾還是對於他的身體能完全吞入男人的陰莖感到訝異，它的尺寸是如此驚人，連為他口交時都會吸到下巴痠疼，但他的愛人是個小心翼翼的愛人，永遠體貼，永遠耗費太多時間和潤滑打開他的身體，仍然會有疼痛，穴口被撐開到極限時總讓他額頭冒汗，但他會為他擦去那些汗水，用無數的親吻和愛撫讓他放鬆下來。他對尼爾的身體瞭若指掌，知道他喜歡的姿勢，知道在他右耳後的一小塊肌膚上廝磨時能讓他瑟縮發顫，他知道該怎麼為尼爾帶來近乎可怕的歡愉，一段時間後，男人會開始往他的前列腺頂過去，毫不留情地碾壓、磨蹭，直到尼爾再也無法壓抑呻吟的音量，撐著手臂抬高屁股，讓男人更用力地挺進，到了尼爾從沒想過能如此深入的地步。

他們途中有停下來一次，在尼爾短促的乾咳後，男人退出他的身體，再帶著一瓶礦泉水回到床上。「我沒事。」尼爾的抗議毫無說服力，還是抓起那瓶水不情願地喝下去。這就是早晨性愛最大的缺點，他想，又為了緩解喉嚨的搔癢而多喝了幾口，才和男人重新倒進床鋪裡，他跨坐在男人身上，扶著他的陰莖在臀縫裡滑動，想藉著潤滑和體液重新吞入它。最後是男人找到正確的角度，雙手握著他的臀瓣，將陰莖重新擠進他的身體裡。尼爾舒服地嘆息出聲，兩手扶著男人的胸膛，開始無比急切地騎著他。

「留點力氣，尼爾。」男人的往上滑，揉捏他的胸肌與乳頭。「我們還有很多時間。」

**他們沒有。** 尼爾腦裡的某個念頭告訴他。「我的腦袋還能運作。」尼爾捧起男人的臉，湊下去吻他，與他交換炙熱的呼吸，把那些他們約定好旅途裡不會提起的話題丟到床下去。「你還得加把勁。」他微笑著說，暗自希望男人沒有察覺他剛才短暫的僵硬。

他或許是成功了。男人露出寵溺的苦笑，讓尼爾重新躺下，抬起他的腿加快抽插速度。尼爾在失神邊緣聽見他低沈的喉音，亂了節奏的呼吸聲，陰囊拍在他的大腿上越發越緊繃。他要射了，尼爾想，手伸下去套弄自己漲紅的勃起，摸到了他們交合的地方。「射在我裡面。」尼爾喘著氣說。「我喜歡你射在我裡面。」

「你會拉肚子的。」男人語氣不穩地，尼爾笑了出來，伸手摟住他的脖子，重新把他們的嘴唇貼在一起。

「幫我洗乾淨就可以了。」尼爾說。「然後你還能再操我一次，用你的手——」尼爾窒息般的悶哼一聲，男人加重了撞進來的力道。「你知道我也可以——啊，可以騎著你的手高潮——」

他聽見男人發出如野獸般的低吼。「尼爾。」他咬住自己的肩膀，用前所未見的速度和力道往他體內衝撞，把尼爾操出眼淚後在他體內達到了高潮，他整個人壓在尼爾身上，用幾次戳刺將精液全都射進去，才緩緩退出他的身體，低頭把他帶進一個凌亂而濕潤的親吻，尼爾疲憊地微笑，手伸去觸碰他被完全操開的後穴，精液從裡面流了出來，他沾起一點白濁色的液體，抹在他的大腿間，在男人的注視下把手指放到嘴裡，慢條斯理地舔了起來。

男人扯開他的手。「你真是個瘋子。」他不可置信地說，近乎挫敗地去吻他。 _這真是他想過最好的主意之一_ ，尼爾心滿意足地想，在男人溫柔的觸碰中閉上眼睛。

——

他們在浴室沖洗時耗了點時間，兩人的手算不上安分，差點就站在淋浴間裡重新操了起來，但他們也沒忘記游泳池畔的瀕死體驗。男人打開花灑，讓尼爾站著背對他，手指搓起泡沫後探進尼爾的股間，將他剛才射進去的精液慢慢帶出來。尼爾直接被他的手指操射，尖叫著把精液灑在淋浴間的門上，再被從頭頂撒下的水一點點的抹去。他們在淋浴間裡相擁著親吻，直到兩人肚子都叫了起來，才終於移開彼此的手，濕漉漉的走出浴室，去衣櫃裡尋找乾淨的浴巾。

等到他們好好在餐桌前坐下來時，已經是正午的時間了。他們都只圍著一條在腰間的浴巾走下樓，男人去張羅咖啡和茶，尼爾則負責烤出酥脆的可頌，把一整盤乳酪拿到餐桌上去，在玻璃瓶裡倒了一些牛奶。他們在悠閒而寧靜的氛圍裡享受遲來的早餐，食材有些單調，卻沒人抱怨，只顧著把撕開的可頌吃下肚，用咖啡因喚醒腦袋，拿餐刀把乳酪切成一塊塊歪斜的形狀。

他們從未厭倦與彼此交談，但也樂於享受舒適的沈默，安安靜靜地吃完一頓早餐，彷彿他們沒有在剛剛經歷一場狂風般的性愛。但當尼爾填飽肚子，抬起頭時，看見男人往窗戶望去，抿起嘴唇喝著他的咖啡，頓時間，他又有了那股自下腹竄升而來的燥熱感，他想起那雙嘴唇貼在頸後的觸感，他的鼻息，他吸著自己陰莖時濕潤的嘴角——

「怎麼了？」男人注意到他的視線，疑惑地問。

尼爾朝他眨了眨眼。「沒什麼。」他說。

**並不是沒什麼** 。尼爾想要他，現在就想要他，而他甚至才剛在這個男人懷裡高潮過兩次。這真是荒謬至極，他絕望地想，沒想過事到如今還能每一天都更加迷戀他。尼爾推開椅子，在男人詫異的目光裡跪到他腿間，快速解開他胯下的浴巾，一口氣將他的陰莖整根含進嘴裡。

男人猛然推開桌子，手握在座椅邊緣，「尼爾。」他聲音帶著警告意味，卻也沒認真把他推開，尼爾抬起頭看他，輕啄他已經濕潤的前端，他的嘴裡盈滿男人熟悉的濃烈體味，和沐浴後的清新氣息，光是這樣就能讓尼爾再次興奮起來。「尼爾。」男人斷斷續續叫著他的名字，陰莖在他嘴裡抽插，把他的頭髮扯得有點疼，但尼爾不在乎，繼續跪在地上為他口交，嚐到前液在嘴裡的腥鹹時他用力的吸吮，膝蓋跪的發疼，他伸手去解開自己的浴巾，他的陰莖半勃，從腿間緩緩甦醒，隨意擼動就讓前液沾滿他的手心。

這次換尼爾操他，男人躺在中島的吧檯上，屁股被尼爾抬起規律地抽插。大多數時候尼爾是被操的那個，他喜歡被填滿的感覺，喜歡看男人在自己身上忙碌的樣子，但他也同樣熱愛插進男人緊緻的後穴，撞擊他結實的臀部，低頭舔過他的胸肌和上臂，為他的男人帶來更多歡愉。兩人的喘息聲在屋子裡迴盪，再次染上性愛的氣息，尼爾放下男人的腿，將他轉過身，從後面再次重重地進入他，他整個身體壓在男人背部，抓住男人攀在桌上的手，一次次用力地挺進男人的身體，享受著男人破碎的呻吟聲，咬在他結實的肩膀上。

他在高潮前拔了出來，射在男人的背，重新跪到他的腿間，趁男人倒在桌上時含住他的陰莖，直到幾次抖動後全都射進尼爾的嘴裡。尼爾花了點時間把它們吞下去，搖搖晃晃地站起來，從背後給他的男人一個緊實的擁抱，嘴唇蹭在他的臉頰邊，吻去他從眉毛滴落的汗水。

他們一起躺倒在客廳地板，在一張舒適的地毯上，撫摸彼此的身體，慵懶地交換親吻。男人牽起他的一隻手，將他們的十指相貼，舉在他們眼前，直直地看著他們的手。

「這讓我想起我們婚禮的隔天早上。」男人說。「你還記得嗎？」

尼爾記得，也記得那算不上一場正式的婚禮，他們沒有辦理正式的手續或文件，只是在溫布利包下一間艾佛斯投資的酒吧，邀請他們為數不多的朋友，整晚播著球賽搭配爵士樂，在酒精無限供應的夜晚裡唱歌跳舞，惠勒難得穿上裙子，把幾百朵的玫瑰往他們身上丟，而艾佛斯穿著一件可笑的牧師服，站在吧台上念證婚詞，中途還不斷偷看手機講稿；他們一路玩到清晨，送走大家後回到飯店裡，在接下來的二十個小時裡瘋狂做愛，高潮太多次到了射精會疼痛的地步。相較那次的經驗，他們兩人在這棟別墅裡算是很節制的了。

「我記得隔音不是很好。」尼爾說。「那裡的經理還差點報警，以為房間裡有人正在被屠殺。」

男人大笑出聲，露出懷念的表情。「但那是個有趣的回憶。」他說。

「它的確是。」尼爾贊同道，看著男人把他的手帶到嘴邊親吻。他想起他們的戒指，只在婚禮當天被他們戴在手上，離開溫布利後它們就被尼爾收進絨布盒，待在公寓的某個角落裡。尼爾有想過在家裡戴上它，也只能在家裡戴上它，一只婚戒在這個行業裡只會引來問題，更別提和他的上司戴著同一個款式。他有時會羨慕惠勒，她戴婚戒的時間夠長，長到足以在無名指上留下淺淺的壓痕，成為她曾經屬於某個人，或被某個人所屬的印記；但隨著時間過去，尼爾發現自己也不那麼在乎這些事了，他記得自己在男人身上留下的痕跡，也記得他留下的，他一部分的血液正在自己身體裡流動著，打進他跳動的心臟，支撐他的生命。他有著只有自己才知道的、那些男人深愛著他的證明，這些對尼爾來說就已經很足夠了。

「我在想，」男人的聲音把他喚回來。他望著天花板，手在他的大腿上撫摸。「一樓浴室有個很大的按摩浴缸。」他說。「我們可以好好的泡個澡。」

尼爾趴到他身上去，把玩他胸前的毛髮。「如果你的朋友是個懂得享受生活的人，」他說。「我們應該能找到精油什麼的。」

他得到一個在太陽穴上的吻。「你去找找看。」他說。「我來收拾桌子。」

尼爾甚至找都沒找。精油就放在浴缸旁邊的置物櫃裡，十幾種味道的藍色罐子擺得整整齊齊，連包裝都沒拆過。尼爾拿起雪松和佛手柑香味的罐子，轉開瓶蓋，在最後一刻還是把佛手柑那罐放回櫃子裡。男人先坐進浴缸裡，滿出來的水淹過尼爾腳邊，他朝水里滴了幾滴精油，伸手扶著男人的肩膀也泡進去，背倚靠在男人的胸前，坐在他的雙腿之間。空氣瀰漫著安穩的木質香氣，尼爾閉上眼，感受溫水包覆著自己的身體，他放鬆地往後靠，被男人的手臂牢牢地圈在懷裡。

「我們也該買一個放在家裡。」尼爾說。

男人的雙手握著尼爾的膝蓋，輕輕地在那裡按壓。「你說浴缸？」

「至少是能容納兩個人的。」尼爾說。「我們家的浴缸太小了。」

「但我們家的床很大。」

「這兩件事根本毫無關係。」

尼爾好笑地說。而按在他膝蓋的手往水底探去，來到尼爾腿間，指尖輕輕搓揉著他陰莖的頂端，男人舔過自己背部的水珠，咬在右頸那敏感的一點，那讓他忍不住喘出聲，往後與他貼得更近，任由男人的手和嘴唇點燃他全身的慾火。尼爾側過頭去，從他那裡得到一個濕潤的吻，這個吻持續了很長的時間，長到浴缸裡的水逐漸冷去，他的嘴唇被咬得紅腫，他感覺到男人腿間的陰莖挺立起來，抵在他的股縫，在他被使用過度的穴口來回磨蹭。

在水裡做愛就和他記憶裡的一樣困難。水會帶走任何形式的潤滑，一點精油也幫不上什麼忙。尼爾在水裡握著男人的勃起，嘗試讓前端先擠進來，再一點點全數插入自己的身體裡。他感到有些乾澀和刺痛，沒辦法好好動起來，摟著男人的脖子靠在他肩膀上，男人似乎察覺他的不適，抬起尼爾的臀部，換了一個角度重新插進去，緩慢地乘著尼爾的身體開始擺動。尼爾感覺到那些不適消失了，只剩下一如往常的、被男人填滿的欣喜若狂遍佈他的全身，沈浸在步調緩慢的性愛裡，快感隨著男人的頂弄逐漸累積。

高潮後他們相擁在一起，尼爾環住他的脖子喘氣，舌頭沿著男人耳朵的輪廓舔過，男人拔掉浴缸塞子，讓水流帶走他們射出來的東西，雙手在尼爾的後腰十指交握，臉頰貼在他濕透的頭髮上。

「我能夠一整天都待在這裡。」尼爾半夢半醒地說。「一整天，就這樣待著。」

他沒料到這會讓男人把他摟得更緊，指尖掐進他的背裡，緊抓著他的雙手像是在顫抖一般。「我知道。」男人說。尼爾靠在他的身上，聽著他平穩的心跳，粗重的呼吸，想像把一整天換成一輩子會是怎樣的生活。

尼爾閉上眼睛，讓男人牢牢抱著自己很長一段時間。

——

他們總算在晚上穿上衣服，回到二樓臥室，把被一團糟的被單和床套給拆下來，換上一組淡藍色的布料。尼爾想起他們堆得太滿的髒衣服，趁男人更換床套的時候捧起洗衣籃，在二樓的後陽台發現一台滾筒洗衣機，把三天份的髒衣服一件件塞進去，還不小心倒了太多的洗衣精。等到機器順利地啟動，他才慢慢走回臥室，準備去幫男人把棉被塞進被單的邊角裡。

晚餐男人又煮了咖啡，今天的第二杯，還用粗暴的解凍法切開一塊雞胸肉，煮出一盤奶油味濃郁的義大利麵。他們把麵端到客廳，盤腿在沙發上悠閒地吃起晚餐，男人幫他的咖啡加入第二顆方糖，尼爾則打開新的香檳，幫他們把高腳杯斟滿。他們多天來第一次打開電視，快速轉過新聞頻道，最後停在一個講著英文的旅遊頻道。這是男人會喜歡的那種節目，聽主持人和攤販談論香料，談論殖民歷史對他們飲食文化的影響。尼爾轉過頭去，果不其然看見男人專注的神情，尼爾把他手裡的空盤端去桌上，把頭靠在男人的肩膀上，靜靜地陪他一起看完這個節目。

片尾字幕開始跑動時，男人關掉電視，重新靠回沙發上，尼爾喝光手裡的酒，把酒杯放回桌面，再一次跨坐到男人的腿間，開始一顆顆解開他襯衫的扣子，撫摸他結實的胸肌；男人輕嘆了一聲，拉開尼爾褲子的拉鍊，將他的陰莖從內褲裡掏出來，重新握在他的掌心。

他們又做了一次，或許是今天的最後一次，在客廳地板上，糟蹋他們中午弄髒過的地毯。尼爾跪趴在地上，垂著頭，讓男人從背後扶著腰進入他，開始規律平穩的撞擊，男人俯下身來，扳開他握著的拳，扣住他的手背與他十指交纏。最終他們射在彼此的腹部和大腿上，喘著氣一起躺了下來，讓呼吸聲慢慢歸於平靜，暫時沒有要去清理的打算。

「明天我們出一趟遠門。」男人轉頭對他說。「我有個驚喜要給你。」

尼爾咯咯笑出來。「如果是驚喜的話，」他語氣帶著笑意。「你根本不該提前說的。」

「你還不知道會發生什麼事呢。」男人瞇起眼，伸手撥過他汗濕的頭髮。「等著瞧吧，你會得到比看著極光做愛還好的東西。」

尼爾其實已經不記得看著極光做愛是什麼感覺了，他甚至都不認為那是他們最好的回憶，在他的排序裡，最好的回憶都是發生在家裡的、一些無關緊要的小事。但如果男人想要製造驚喜給他，他是從來都不會打算要拒絕的。

「好啊。」尼爾輕聲說，望進他的眼睛裡。「我很期待。」


	4. Day 4

五點剛過，尼爾帶著一個乾淨的竹籃走下樓，屋內空氣乾燥，赤腳走在地上時有些涼意，但推開大門，迎面而來的風溫暖而舒適。他記得今天要出遠門，也記得睡前晾好的衣服，醒來那瞬間他便想到這件事了，決定早起去把一切收拾乾淨，搞定早餐和咖啡，也搞清楚冰箱裡有什麼該丟的東西，一天不長，但也足以讓食物發臭的味道蔓延整個冰箱。

那隻曬衣架總算發揮正確的用途，架在前院的草坪上，衣物在清晨的風裡搖曳，聞起來有著清新的香氛。他拆開曬衣夾，抓著晾乾的衣物在空中奮力甩動，對摺整齊再放回竹籃裡。他們從不用烘衣機，自從某間酒店的烘衣機毀了男人昂貴的polo衫後，他們就還是選擇花錢送洗，或回到最原始的晾衣方法了。男人穿著緊身運動衫固然性感，但若衣服整整小了一個尺寸，那種性感就顯得有點可笑了。

回到屋子後，他將裝著乾淨衣物的籃子放到沙發上，走進廚房張羅早餐。十分鐘後，酸麵包從烤箱傳來香氣，番茄和洋菇在煎鍋裡滋滋作響，盤子裡裝著形狀完美的歐姆蛋，咖啡機發出水滴乾的聲音，傳來焦糖的香味。尼爾打算把所有東西端上桌，再上樓去叫醒男人，尼爾離開床鋪時他仍在熟睡，移開他的手臂時也沒被吵醒，這是他近期品質最好的一次睡眠，可能因為渡假的氛圍，也可能因為昨天的性愛。他想讓他盡可能睡越多越好，如果情況好轉，他說不定能開始減少藥量了──至少是在他的那場任務開始之前。

但接著，樓上傳來東西撞倒在地的沈悶聲響，接著是木門被重重甩在牆上，以及踏在地板上的沈重腳步聲。尼爾在餐桌前愣了幾秒，才想起這熟悉的場景，想起他忘記做的事。他們很久沒有做這個了，他以為他們不用再做這個了。 ** _靠_** ，尼爾低聲咒罵，碗盤丟著就往樓梯衝過去。

他和男人在樓梯轉角相遇，並在瞬間被他整個人撞到牆壁上，尼爾發出一聲吃痛的哀嚎。他眼前的男人只穿著一條短褲，胸膛因急促的呼吸上下起伏，他瞪大著眼睛，似乎花了點時間才認出尼爾的樣子。尼爾看著他，緊張地舔了舔嘴唇，伸手把他深深掐進掌心的手指一根根扳開來，低頭將他們的額頭抵在一起。男人的身體逐漸放鬆下來，呼吸緩和許多，指尖在尼爾的臉頰輕輕撫摸。

「抱歉。」尼爾低語。「我忘記留字條了，我以為——」

「這不是你的問題。」男人神情疲憊地往後倒在牆上。「這一直都是我的問題。」

_那不是_ ，尼爾絕望地想，想去安慰他，告訴他自己不會離開，至少在約定好的那一刻來臨前，他不會無緣無故從他的面前消失，但他最後什麼也說不出口，尼爾所能做的就只是將他擁進懷裡，用近乎疼痛的力道去親吻他。他曾是尼爾眼中最堅不可摧的人，他曾以為沒有任何事能擊垮他，然後他發現他同時也有著不可思議的去愛人的能力，那使他變得更加堅強，也使他有更多顯露脆弱的時刻。這行裡的人們把牽絆稱為詛咒，尼爾剛開始不怎麼明白，但他現在明白了，他五年前第一次見到他時就明白了。

「我們會在外面住一晚。」男人停下這個吻，抹了抹臉頰。等他重新抬起頭時，已經恢復到尼爾熟悉的模樣。「你去準備一下行李，八點會有人來接我們。」

尼爾點點頭。「我們要去哪裡？」

「那是驚喜的一部分。」男人說著往樓下走去。「我去把衣服搬上樓。」

他們在早餐桌上顯得若無其事。男人轉開電視，回到他喜愛的旅遊頻道，提到三年前的夏天在中南半島，和他們在市集裡逆行騎著機車的回憶，尼爾說他記得，和他談論炎熱的天氣和淹至膝蓋的水患，嘲笑男人的騎車技術，對於剛才的插曲隻字未提。如果要尼爾列出自己所有的才能，除了量子物理與黑洞理論，他還擅長無視房間裡的大象，在談話裡完美閃避所有敏感的主題。既然他們說好不去討論一個月以後的事，作為主動提議的那個人，尼爾自然也能完美扮演他的角色，假裝沒察覺男人語氣裡一絲絲的緊繃，和他喝咖啡時偷看自己的眼神。

當尼爾還在嚼著最後一口麵包時，門外傳來了螺旋槳逼近的聲音。尼爾看向大門，又看向桌子對面。「那是一台直升機嗎？」

「我說過會有人來接我們。」男人喝光剩下的咖啡，開始收起空盤。「該動身了。」

「根本還沒八點。」尼爾指出，拿著咖啡壺和杯子放進另一個水槽，詫異地看著男人捲起袖子。「你還打算把它們洗完？」

「只需要五分鐘。」男人答道，把手裡的海綿擠出一團泡沫。「動作快一點。」

他們最後花了十分鐘，因為奶油在鍋底燒出的痕跡，和烘碗機上沒人看得懂的日文。紅色的直升機在空中盤旋，放下的繩梯垂落在前院草坪上，翻倒的曬衣架壓進花圃裡，幾株鐵線蘭看起來是沒有救了。「為什麼我們的蜜月旅行還得搞得像在出任務一樣？」尼爾大聲問，跟在男人身後抓著繩梯往上爬。

「因為這裡沒有停直升機的地方。」男人同樣大聲地說，幾乎壓不過螺旋槳的聲音。「快一點，觀光客就要睡醒了。」

他們氣喘吁吁地爬上直升機，尼爾把行李往旁邊ㄧ丟，癱倒在座位上，男人坐到前面去和駕駛搭著話，他有著一把厚重的鬍子，戴著全罩式的耳機，拉高手把讓直升機緩緩上升，繞過另一座突起的山峰，往地中海上空飛過去。

「我見過你。」尼爾忽然意識到。「在港口的時候，你開著車來的。」

他朝尼爾舉手示意。「我是個很全能的司機。」

「就是他幫我把遊艇開過來的。」男人用拳頭捶那人的肩膀。「他平時住在義大利，家裡經營一間二手唱片行。」

「然後他會開直升機和遊艇？」

「還有波音747。」那人補充道，視線重新回到前方。「如果你有需要，儘管來找我。」

他們往南沿著筆直的海岸飛行，維持平穩的速度，往下方看去，能看見島上的濱海公路幾輛零星行駛的車，蔚藍的海水打在岩岸礁石上，激起巨大的白色浪花，高低起伏的山頭光禿出橘紅色的色調，遮住遠處緩慢移動的雲層。當他們往左側窗戶望出去時，幾乎能看見義大利西側的海港，以及一座汪洋裡孤獨而知名的小島。他們的駕駛說那裡什麼都沒有，只有幾棟荒廢的修道院，尼爾懷疑他是不是曾為了傳言中的寶藏而去一探究竟過，但還是選擇保持沉默，如果未來他需要有人幫忙開波音747，最好還是跟駕駛維持友好的關係。

直升機繼續飛了一陣子，他們看膩了窗外的景色，坐回後方的座位，靠著彼此的肩膀休息。「我們應該會待在法國境內吧？」尼爾開口問。「我沒帶護照出門。」

「我們不需要，我們要去最南端的城市，叫博尼法喬。」他說，看尼爾沒什麼反應，他露出驚訝的表情。「它出現在一堆旅遊書的封面，我以為你早就看過了。」

「我也可能看過，但不知道它的名字。」他聳聳肩。「像是我們家旁邊的咖啡店，我最近才發現它叫 _看見沒媽我騎車不用雙手耶（Look Mum No Hands)_ 。」

男人噗哧一聲笑出來，他的目光隨即被窗外景色吸引，尼爾跟著看過去，海岸線變得曲折起來，濱海公路消失了，取而代之的是蜿蜒短淺的沙灘，以及朝島嶼凹進去的灣澳式港口。「我們已經飛了一半。」他在飛過一座圓頂堡壘時說。「應該快要到了。」

「我們要怎麼下去？」尼爾問。「跳傘降落？」

「我甚至不喜歡跳傘。」男人說。「我們會把繩梯丟在一個暫時關閉的觀景台，我們爬下去，小心不要被管理員看見，沿著下坡的路一直走，就會抵達出發點了。」

尼爾露出更加困惑的表情。「什麼的出發點？」

「這個。」他伸手敲了敲窗戶。「我們到了。」

出現在尼爾眼前的，是座興建在陡峭峽角上的古城，一棟棟米白色的房屋擁擠地座落於上頭，外圍被中世紀的城牆和碉堡環繞，蓋在濱海一百多米的懸崖上，下方岩石受到海水和風長期侵蝕，雕刻出凹陷的弧度，讓整座城市看起來就像懸空一樣；再往古城後方看去，能看見峽角內側天然形成的港口，一排排白色的船停泊在裡頭，一艘渡輪正繞出海灣，通往南方薩丁尼雅島的繁忙航線。他的確見過這個畫面，尼爾回憶了起來，不是在旅遊書，而是在熱內亞的渡輪上，海報和傳單為它取了太多稱號，搞得他都認不得哪個才是它真正的名字了。

隨著直升機的靠近，尼爾發現在懸崖下方，在灰白色岩床構成的峭壁裡，有一條被鑿出將近四十五度的陡峭階梯，一路通往上方的古城區。「亞拉岡王國的階梯，總共一百八十七階。」男人說。「在傳說裡，他們一夜間就挖出了這整條通道。」

「傳說。」尼爾皺起眉。「而你口中的起點是——」

「最下方的入口。」他指著左下角，階梯的最底層。「三十分鐘就能走完了，還有天然的遮蔭。」他想了想又補充道。「不會太難的。」

_好吧_ ，尼爾無奈地想，反正它看上去真的挺美的。

他們繼續往古城左側飛去，越過一座毀損的石造碉堡，慢慢降低直升機的高度，最後停在一處杳無人煙的平台上空，底下盡是雜草和破損的矮牆。他們跟駕駛道別，在強風吹拂裡爬下繩梯，拎著行李袋踏上博尼法喬的土地。他們先經過了禁止進入的警告標語，再看見各大景點的方向標示，沿著一條下坡的步道繼續走，沒多久就看見階梯的入口。

爬階梯是要付費的，而通往階梯的大門深鎖，售票亭也空無一人，但櫃台上擺著一個信封，上面署名給 _兩個北方來的遊客_ 。尼爾把它拆開，裡面是兩張印有今天日期的門票，以及一把重量不輕的鑰匙。

「要知道。」尼爾不情願地用它打開門鎖。「我只需要一個迴紋針。」

「我們是耍特權的觀光客，不是竊賊。」男人說。「別嚇到當地居民。」

把鑰匙塞回售票亭的門縫後，他們總算踏上第一個台階。階梯比他們想像的還陡峭，每層都比一般的階梯高出很多，就算對自己的體力再有自信，也得抓著旁邊的扶手，或扶著兩側的岩牆，才有辦法每次將膝蓋抬至胸口再往下踩，過程有些累人，他們都得適時調整呼吸，補充水分，小心別因為樓梯間堆積的細沙而滑倒；不過每當尼爾停下來，看一眼下方蔚藍的海水，再深吸一口海洋獨有的清新鹹味時，那似乎就為他重新注入體力，使他能重新抬起腳部，帶著一罐水繼續往上爬。

在爬完一百八十七層階梯的那瞬間，尼爾像個貨真價實的觀光客，在出口高舉雙手歡呼，引來路人的側目，再被大笑著的男人推著前進。這不像上次爬山般的疲憊，但大腿的痠疼感仍是真實的，他們決定先去酒店放好行李，等到真的開始餓肚子時，再加入觀光客的行列，尋找美食與紀念品，在舊城區四處遊蕩，欣賞中世紀遺留下來的古蹟。

他們住的算是這裡最好的酒店，有著現代的外觀，在古城裡卻也不顯得突兀。大廳的空調稍微拯救了他們，迎賓香檳也是，雖然辦理入住的經理在聽見一張大床的需求時露出有些懷疑的表情，卻也沒再多問什麼，專業地繼續為他們介紹酒店的環境。這很好，尼爾滿意的想，上一個對他們睡同一張床發表意見的酒店經理，所有的帳戶在一天之內就被掏空了，為此他還和男人起過爭執，最後尼爾勉強還他七成的存款，剩下的全捐給同志的自殺防治熱線，這件事才宣告落幕。他很高興自己不用在蜜月旅行時也得當個壞人，雖然他不知道該歸功於經理的訓練有素，還是自己恐嚇般的眼神就是了。

房間十分寬敞，有張加大的雙人床，床邊擺著一張灰色的長沙發，上面擺著印滿樹葉花紋的抱枕，地上鋪著可愛的圓形圖案地毯，這裏還有兩扇大片的落地窗，推開後是個能看見海的陽台，外頭擺放一組室外用的木桌椅，桌上擺著一個小小的仙人掌。依照慣例，尼爾仍然仔細地把各個角落檢查一遍，才把彈匣卸下，連同槍枝塞回行李袋的最底層。

「他們還有個游泳池，在一樓。」男人說著從浴室走出來，拿浴巾擦拭著臉。「如果你想的話，我們能在那裡耗點時間」

「你剛才沒看見在大廳尖叫的那對雙胞胎嗎？」尼爾露出聞到死屍的表情。「我拒絕泡在一灘尿液和漂白水的混合物裡面。」

「我沒看見，我忙著阻止我的伴侶用眼神殺掉櫃檯人員。」男人說。「不是每個人都那麼小心眼的，尼爾。有些人只是不習慣而已。」

尼爾懶得反駁他，或告訴他有多少人能不抱惡意、卻做出糟糕透頂的事。他走到男人面前，搶過他手上的浴巾。「所以我不是什麼都沒做嗎？」他的額頭靠在男人肩上，雙手摟著他的腰。「我是個成熟的大人。」

「 成熟的大人。」他拍拍他的後腦勺，讓尼爾整個人掛在他身上好一陣子。然後男人將他輕輕往前推，抬起他的下巴，開始溫柔地吻他，尼爾閉上眼睛，迎合這個逐漸變得濕熱的吻，雙手揉緊男人的衣角，他紮在褲子的襯衫被拉了出來，一雙手靠在他胸前，開始解起他的扣子，搓揉他胸膛上的毛髮。

「我以為我們有行程要跑。」尼爾輕喘著氣，聽見衣服掉在地上的聲音。

「我們的確有。」男人舔過他下巴的鬍渣。「但我想操你，現在。」

幾分鐘後，尼爾跪在沙發上，讓男人站著從後面操他，掐著他的腰快速地挺進。尼爾雙手抓在沙發的椅背，隨著身後撞擊的動作前後搖擺，他朝旁邊看去，從等身鏡裡看見自己現在的模樣，嘴唇微張，雙眼失神，身體上有屬於男人的淡淡抓痕。男人在尼爾體內抖動著高潮，扶著陰莖緩緩退出來，把尼爾轉到正對他坐著的姿勢，扳開他的雙腿，跪著將他的陰莖吞了進去。尼爾顫抖著射在他的嘴裡，他喘著氣，欣賞男人嚥下去的動作，然後俯身下去吻他，撫摸他的喉結和鎖骨。他們赤身裸體地躺在地毯上，盯著天花板的燈，一起慢慢從高潮裡平復過來。

「我想吃冰淇淋。」尼爾突然說。「我們剛剛是不是有經過冰淇淋店？」

「就在馬路正對面。」男人思索著說道。「似乎要正午才會開門。」

「還有一個小時。」尼爾瞥了一眼時鐘。「足夠讓我們再做一次。」

「或是認真去沖個澡，然後出門。」男人認真提議，拍開他摸上自己大腿的手。「那感覺是會大排長龍的店。」

男人的直覺是對的。當他們穿回衣服走出酒店時，路上已經熱鬧起來，商店一間間開張，而對面的冰淇淋店已經排到隔壁街轉角去了。他們走去尋找隊伍末端，溫度高得嚇人，隊伍裡的人都在拼命扇風，嘗試把自己塞到屋簷下窄窄的陰影處，幸好隊伍前進很快，排隊不到三十分鐘，他和男人就拿到了各自的冰淇淋，他們在店門口快速把冰連同甜筒一起吃光，洗乾淨滴在手上的奶油，才開始思考接下來的觀光行程。

在看見商店街裡的人潮後，他們決定繞回酒店後方的路，朝東側的博尼法喬堡壘前進。通往城牆的鵝卵石步道上沒有任何的遮蔽，時值正午，海風又強勁得驚人，每前進一步幾乎都能聞到皮膚燃燒的氣味，只有在大面積的雲飄來島上，遮住部分的陽光時，才能為他們帶來一點涼爽的救贖。路途上，他們和一個牽著狗走過的家庭打招呼，向路邊攤販買了杯加滿冰塊的檸檬水，並在太陽再次完全探出頭前，終於走進了堡壘的要塞裡。他們跟著零散的遊客在交錯的通道裡漫步，張望，閱讀一處處釘在牆上的說明文字，這座一千三百年前用於防禦工事的建築，如今是觀光客的博物館景點，歐洲王室戰爭的實地教材；時至今日，它的周遭仍有住戶居住著，守在他們充滿歷史感的房子裡生活，在能遠眺堡壘的陽台晾曬衣物，在屋頂架設天線和衛星接收器，顯得有些突兀，卻又與這座城市的氛圍無比契合。

他們原先打算走上瞭望塔，得知階梯正在維修後，就決定改前往南邊的街區。「在我的國家，碉堡就像是地鐵站的出口，數量很多，你卻分不清它們之間的差別。」尼爾說，和男人走上一座古老的石橋。「不過有一點是很相似的，很多這種瞭望台或高塔，樓梯永遠都是掛著維修的牌子。」

「想省麻煩？」

「或是避免有人跳下來。」尼爾停頓了一秒鐘。「像我們一樣。」

男人皺起眉。「我們？」

「我的同學。」尼爾帶著笑意說。「我們學校裡有座很高的塔，和一個從沒開放過的螺旋梯，有天不知道是誰搞來了高空彈跳設備，於是凌晨三點，一群菜鳥研究生把校園古蹟當跑酷在玩，最後不小心敲壞了其中一口鐘。」

「讓我猜猜。」男人瞇起眼睛。「某個大老闆的兒子賠了錢，一切平安無事？」

「市長的兒子，一個蠢蛋。」尼爾不留情地批評道。「誰會穿皮鞋來玩高空彈跳？」

男人搖搖頭。「討人厭的菁英們。」

尼爾不可置否地笑出來，手指輕輕擦過男人的掌間。「大學對你有任何意義嗎？」尼爾看著他的側臉。「還是你也是走高中畢業加入軍隊的路線？」

「公立的社區高中，甚至沒能畢業。」男人告訴他，視線落在遠處的海面上，他說得比尼爾預期的還要多。「十七歲我就入伍了，陸軍和海軍都待過，接著才是情報局。」

「然後你來到了這裡，」尼爾說。「開始跟時間賽跑。」

男人垂下眼，將他們的手牽在一起，十指交纏。「是的。」他低語道。「跟時間賽跑。」

午後的舊城區反而空曠了起來，人潮聚集到鄰近的海灘上，和酒店的露天游泳池裡，又有幾艘渡輪從港灣駛離，在海面畫出長長波紋，發出響亮的轟鳴聲。他們在路邊挑了幾張明信片，打算回家貼在牆上，他們的家貼著一張印有世界地圖的海報，每到過一個地方，他們就把當地的張明信片貼上去。等他們回家後，尼爾打算重新印一張更大的地圖，他們去過太多地方，那張海報被貼得密密麻麻的，幾乎要看不見陸地的形狀了。

他們隨便挑間咖啡店坐下來，男人喝著今天第二杯咖啡，尼爾則把冰櫃裡的甜點全都點了一輪，看著服務生克難地把盤子塞進小圓桌。每種甜點裡面都加了酒，但男人似乎挺喜歡的，默默把起司蛋糕和蘋果派吞下肚，尼爾喝著他的啤酒，說自己吃飽了，讓男人毫無顧慮地把剩下的甜點掃進胃裡，舔乾淨手指上的糖霜，用剩下的咖啡來解膩。

他們在日落前抵達另一處觀景平台，視野遼闊，能清楚看見遠處綿長的灰白色斷崖，一望無際的海洋，幾顆曾和島嶼相連的幾塊灰岩石，如今佇立在淺海的周遭，孤獨地承受海浪的侵襲，夕陽映在海面上，照亮整座古老的城市，像一把熊熊燃燒的火焰。拍照快門聲此起彼落，而出於某種神秘的原因，男人常常負責接下他們的手機或相機，幫忙拍下合照，再獲得熱情的致謝。尼爾就倚在一旁欣賞這畫面，吃著從咖啡店外帶的餅乾，好笑地看著男人每一次按下快門的模樣。

「他們喜歡你。」當晚，在一間義式餐廳的露天座位，尼爾折起餐巾放在腿上，調侃似地開口。「他們看著你像看一塊淋上糖漿的肉桂捲。」

肉桂捲本人正擺在男人的左手邊，應尼爾的要求和前菜一起上桌，已經被吃掉一半。「你高估了我的吸引力。」男人說。

「才怪，都沒人來找我搭話。」

「要我說的話，是因為你一直在吃東西。」

尼爾不理他，拿湯匙玩弄燉湯上的鮮奶油，服務生走來為他們倒酒，端上燉菜和義大利麵，並在他們桌子中間擺上一個小小的蠟燭。戶外的風讓火難以點著，最後是男人拿過打火機，伸手遮住燭台，才成功把它給點燃。

「我父親說過，」尼爾看著她不斷道謝離去的身影。「判斷一人品格最簡單的方式，就是看他們對待服務生的態度。」

「作人的基本禮貌。」男人說。「那是你曾在餐廳打工的原因嗎？」

「 _酒吧_ 的服務生。我靠那買了第一台二手車。」尼爾幫他更正。「看來你的調查還不夠仔細。」

「我會跟上的。」男人說，用叉子把盤裡的鷹嘴豆壓成泥。「你不會反感嗎？」他突然問。

尼爾歪著頭。「關於什麼？」

他艱難地斟酌著用詞。「我知道你幾乎所有的事情。」他說。「你卻對我一無所知。」

尼爾聽了便笑出來。「一無所知？」他搖搖頭，拿起酒杯喝了一口。「我還知道你對哪些食物過敏呢。」

「你知道我的意思。」他低聲說，伸手去覆在尼爾的手背上。尼爾看著他們兩人相疊的手，靜靜等待他重新開口。「我有太多不能透露的事。」他的語氣帶著一些惆悵。「很多我想告訴你的事。」

尼爾把手翻過來，和他掌心相貼。「我知道的夠多了。」他用上輕鬆的語氣。「我的腦細胞全都用在工作上，只剩一點空間拿來裝你的事了。」

男人露出苦澀的笑容，他低著頭，燭火的亮光在他眼底閃爍。「那一定是很小的空間。」他說。

尼爾想起早晨的插曲，想起他慌亂的舉止，他看見自己時眼裏失而復得的情緒，他忽然有股衝動，想找到一扇離這裡最近的逆轉門，趕走所有看守的人，無限次地和男人回味抵達這座島後的旅程，把時間延長，推遲，再把它丟到他們看不見的陰暗角落裡，對世界毀滅的可能性視而不見。他想要他們在一起時不再有時間不夠用的念頭， ** _時間永遠不夠用_** ，尼爾在心裡念著，像念著一句詛咒，時間是他們的武器，也是他們的敵人，他們最需要又最痛恨的東西。

「這裡有種很好吃的柑橘，」尼爾說著緩緩鬆開手。「回酒店之前，我們可以去買一些。」

男人點點頭，拿起燉湯的湯匙。「聽起來不錯。」

那袋柑橘在他們進到房間後就被丟到桌上，再也沒被理會過。尼爾把男人壓到門上，用力地吻住他，用他想得到最下流的方式啃咬他的嘴唇。他通常會讓男人取得主導權，但不是現在，從裡到外佔有這個男人的念頭盤據他整個腦海。尼爾把他帶到落地窗前，用最快的速度解開他的皮帶，而男人順從地接受一切，雙手按在落地窗上配合他的動作，在尼爾的手指探進後穴時他低喘一聲，腳站得更開，任由尼爾在他身上拿走他想要的。

尼爾操他時只脫了褲子，用上三根手指和一點潤滑擴張，撸動幾次陰莖就插進男人的身體裡。他們就著夜晚的海景在窗邊做愛，步調急躁而粗暴，他抓著男人的臀部用力撞擊，填滿他溫暖的甬道，劇烈的喘息吐在男人耳際，在男人的肩膀留下深深的牙印。他幾乎是無情地在操著他，但男人把手舉到後方，撫摸著尼爾的臉頰，姿態溫柔地像在安慰一隻淋著雨的小狗，尼爾閉上眼，舌頭舔過男人指間的凹痕，把他撞到呻吟聲響遍整個房間。高潮時尼爾扳過他的下巴吻他，在彼此嘴裡嚐到鐵鏽味，手指掐在男人的臀瓣上，把精液全射進他的身體裡。

「不。」他抓住男人打算撫慰自己的手，拉著他走到床邊。「躺上去。」尼爾對他說，男人倒進床裡，全身佈滿汗水，還在嘗試找回呼吸的節奏，尼爾跨坐到他身上，把潤滑擠在手中，用打開男人一樣粗糙的方式打開他自己，便扶著男人挺立的勃起緩緩坐下去。男人呻吟出聲，伸手想握住尼爾的腰，但被尼爾搖頭拒絕了。

「你會受傷的。」他氣息不穩地說。

「不會的。」尼爾回答他，但他想的是 _他不在乎_ ，他想感受男人的陰莖撐滿自己的後穴，想要那股沈悶而熟悉的滿足感。在幾次淺淺的擺動後，尼爾開始急切地騎他，身體一次次落在男人的大腿上，臀部被撞得紅腫，發出響亮的碰撞聲。他發現自己早就重新硬了，顫抖著張嘴呻吟，穴口發疼，膝蓋在被單上摩擦到紅腫，男人的手指爬上他的肋骨，撫摸他手臂上的毛髮，盯著尼爾看時眼裡閃著迷濛的水光。他們牽著彼此的手在床上做愛，十指交纏，像在看見夕陽前男人和他做的那樣， _跟時間賽跑_ ，尼爾暈眩地想，咬緊嘴唇再次把身體往下沉。

在男人射進自己身體裡沒多久後，他也跟著射了出來。男人摟著他，雙手撫摸他汗濕的的背部和上臂，尼爾倒在他身上，臉埋在他的頸窩裡，在他剛才留下咬痕的地方。他知道那道痕跡很快就會退去，如同他曾在男人身上留下的許多痕跡，如同他們無名指上留不住的凹痕，但他仍將嘴唇貼在上頭，輕輕地吸吮，在他的肩頭留下一個個溫柔的親吻。 _他知道的夠多了_ ，尼爾對自己說，那甚至不是用來安慰自已的話，他閉上眼，聽著他們躁動的心跳，沈浸在酣暢淋漓的性愛後的溫暖懷抱裡。

「我想到一件很重要的事。」過了一陣子後男人開口。「經理拿房卡給我時說的。」

「嗯？」尼爾抬起頭。

「他說這是棟老屋改造的酒店。」男人古怪地說。「隔音不太好，請我們十點後降低音量。」

尼爾盯著他看。「現在幾點？」

「十一點四十。」男人說。「我希望別聽見警車的聲音。」

他們無言地瞪著對方，然後才忍不住大笑起來，開始故作認真指責起對方做愛時的聲音，倒在一塊交換粘膩的親吻。尼爾一邊吻他，一邊盤算該怎麼處理這件事，他現在只想躺在他的身邊，牽著他的手，百般無聊地數他手掌的紋路，感受他跳動的脈搏。但幾分鐘後，尼爾會打通電話給櫃檯，叫一份客房服務，或問他們冰箱裡的氣泡水能不能喝，讓酒店的人知道他們還活得好好的，好讓這個夜晚能夠繼續下去，讓他們能相擁著沉沉睡去，在這座島嶼的星空下，在海浪拍打礁岩的聲音裡。

在他還能偷走的那些時間裡，尼爾想著，繼續回應男人落下的每一個吻。


	5. Day 5

「你在讀什麼？」男人問。

尼爾從書裡抬起頭，他們桌上的麵包籃還有幾塊吐司，男人正拿牛奶盅往咖啡倒，盤子裡只剩番茄蒂頭和麵包屑，自己的刀叉還好好地擺在餐巾上，只有茶有被動過的痕跡，早餐則是一口都還沒動過。

「你不會有興趣的東西。」他說完重新低下頭，在書裡看見一張手繪的行星運動圖。尼爾又仔細想了一下，「或許你讀過。」他說，在男人面前高舉起書。「他可是物理界的搖滾明星。」

男人斜著頭，讀起書背上的文字。「你度假還帶教科書出門？」

「這不是教科書，這是休閒讀物。」尼爾總算闔上那本書，拿起他的叉子。「我書櫃上的紅色精裝書盒？那才叫教科書。」

男人敷衍地哼了一聲，像是不相信一本名為 _物理定律本質_ 的書哪裏悠閒，繼續喝著他的咖啡。

他們今天睡得比較晚，不過游泳池的露天座位區沒什麼人，他們得以霸佔一張背靠著牆，桌上插著新鮮白茉莉的四人座位，在花香與巴薩諾瓦爵士樂中享用酒店的早餐。他的茶冷掉了，吐司也是，尤其冷掉的吐司抹奶油吃起來沒有一點靈魂可言，但這怪不得任何人，尼爾把它們配著冷肉和起司吃下肚，請服務生重新送來一壺茶。這裏有他很喜歡的那牌子的茶葉，他想起自己很久沒補貨了，回倫敦後，他得跑一趟柯芬園才行。

遠處傳來東西落水的聲音，他們轉頭往游泳池看，是那對昨天在大廳尖叫的雙胞胎，正無視全世界通用的游泳衣著規定，泡在水池裡愉快玩耍，也無視岸上氣急敗壞朝他們大吼、下半身被濺濕的父母。他們把視線移回餐桌上，男人一臉悲憫喝著咖啡，尼爾搖了搖頭，轉頭向送茶的服務生致謝，他慶幸自己挑了離游泳池有點距離的座位，如果那灘水濺在自己桌上，他的反應恐怕會讓兩個小孩留下永遠的童年陰影。

「所以，」男人將咖啡杯放回桌上。「休閒讀物？」

「它是一場演講的轉譯稿，用字很好懂，還有很多插圖。我中學就把它讀完了。」尼爾告訴他。「這不是你刻板印象裡的物理課。」

男人有趣地盯著他看。「我刻板印象裡的物理課是什麼樣子？」

「兩層樓高的階梯教室？寫滿公式的黑板？桌上擺放雜亂的教科書和論文？」尼爾拿叉子指著他。「像你第一次走進我的課堂的樣子。」

「因為的確就是那個樣子。」男人說，尼爾就想起他們初次見面的那晚，他正在擦去黑板上的最後一部分算式，一個衣著昂貴的陌生人走了進來，坐進最前排的位置，花整晚和他討論一份逆轉時間的計畫。尼爾那時不怎麼喜歡他，他聽起來像個 _認為摔破的杯子會自己拼湊回來_ 的人——或更糟，像個瘋子。但他的眼神不像個瘋子，而尼爾遇過許多領域裡傑出的研究人才，他們多半也有些瘋瘋癲癲的主意。所以在把這個陌生人趕出系館前，他要他拿出證據，逆行的實例和實驗數據，他是這個研究領域最聰明的人之一，想呼嚨他可不是件容易的事。

幾次在高速公路上的逆行飆車後，尼爾總算相信他了。

「他講話是很有趣的，我看過他授課的影片。」尼爾插起一塊羊乳酪，拿它沾蜂蜜醬吃。「他還談過時間逆轉。」他說。「理論上尚未證實，但從沒被完全否定過，而那甚至還在一九七零年代。」

「過了五十年也一樣。」男人按開咖啡壺的蓋子，湧出堅果的香氣。「我們得到答案，但對解答過程一無所知。」

「你瞧，這就是很可惜的地方。」尼爾把嘴裡的食物吞下去，揮舞著叉子說。「我們有了一台各方面都違反物理法則的裝置，卻研究不出其中的意義。」

「或許這是注定無法改變的。」男人解釋道。「這就是作弊的下場。得等到幾百年後，一場劇烈的典範轉移發生，或科學上的新突破，我們才有辦法知道真相。」

尼爾知道他說的沒錯，最開始加入天能時，男人就告訴過他了。即便如此，他還是不時會回憶逆轉門藍圖的細節，憑記憶畫下它們的構造，標出各個零件的功能，嘗試去找出造就物質逆熵減的原因，然後再次遇到相同的瓶頸，挫敗地把畫紙燒毀乾淨。人們能欣賞海浪潮汐、太陽東升西落、天空夜晚佈滿的星星，他們研究物理的人則欣賞自然現象的規律與節奏，那些肉眼難以察覺、歸納分析後才能得到的解答；而注定靠近不了解答這個事實，也不免讓尼爾感到沮喪。不過實務上，他親身體驗了反向因果關係的存在，看見物件殘骸拼回原型的瞬間，打破他對熱力學第二定律的所有認知，掌管整個組織的分析、反覆實驗與紀錄工作，讓後代在這場時間的戰爭裡有跡可循，這也滿足了不少他的求知慾了。

一陣可怕的怒吼聲傳來。男人轉過頭去，再回過頭來，臉上仍舊是同情。「那個爸爸掉下去了。」

「比時間戰爭還可怕。」尼爾垮著臉說。「等我把這壺茶喝完。」

不過體貼的服務生走了過來，直接為他將熱茶裝進外帶杯裡，讓尼爾免去燙到舌頭的問題。回房間的路上兩人遇到幾個住客，帶著一種心知肚明的尷尬表情向他們道早安，尼爾迅速反應過來，掛上他最迷人的微笑，丟出一連串的義大利文問候語，不給他們任何再度開口的機會，成功地逃回房間裡。男人負責收拾行李，聯繫他們的直升機駕駛，尼爾則寫張感謝的字條，在茶几留了一筆頗為慷慨的小費。這是他們一直以來的習慣，尤其在越高級的飯店，清潔人員通常得忍受更多客人的壞脾氣，或是更髒的床單，能力範圍內多幫點忙也沒什麼不好。

退房前，男人問他是否還想繼續待在這裡，待在博尼法喬，他能多訂一晚房間，請駕駛送來行李，把回熱那亞的渡輪改從這裡出發。直到他提起熱那亞，尼爾才意識到這是他們擁有的最後完整的一天，隔天傍晚他們就得啟程返航，回到天能，回到時間止不住前進的現實裡。他想得有點久，把紙杯邊緣咬得面目全非，不禁感謝起那位機靈的服務生，否則遭殃的大概是他可憐的手指。

「我喜歡那棟別墅。」尼爾最終開口說，把紙杯丟進垃圾桶裡。「而且你還有一台遊艇。」

男人站在房門前，把行李袋提到肩上。「我們並不一定要搭上那台遊艇，你知道。」他說。「如果你有其他想去的地方。」

_他沒有_ ，尼爾在心裡想。他去哪裡都可以，只要那個地方有他就行。「如果遊艇從頭到尾其實不存在，你可以老實告訴我。」他說。「你的丈夫是很寬容的。」

男人無奈地瞪他。「我的丈夫是個得意忘形的混球。」他說著打開房門。「走吧，我們得回原本降落的位置。」

他們沿著來時路前行，經過那座陡峭的階梯，這次他們扶著岩壁往下走，與多數的遊客逆向而行，把腳步放得更慢，在正午前走回他們降落的觀景平台。螺旋槳的聲音沒多久就出現了，直升機遮住了他們頭頂的陽光，一條繩梯丟了下來。「你先請。」男人說，把行李袋提到肩上，幫尼爾把不斷飄移的繩梯抓著固定，跟在他身後一起爬上去。

他們的駕駛今天豎起鬍子，穿著西裝，身上的香水味噴得太多，愉快地向他們道早安。他把副駕駛座上的紙袋往男人手裡丟，男人接住它，朝裡面瞄了一眼，滿意地點點頭，將它拎到尼爾的面前。

「這是什麼？」尼爾接過紙袋時問，邊將一個漆黑的禮物盒從紙袋裡拿出來。他將盒蓋緩緩掀開，裡面放的是六個小小的茶罐，中間印有黃色的標籤，上面有他熟悉的品牌標誌和插圖，以及貼著不同茶葉口味的標誌，和一支金色茶匙橫擺在上頭。

「我記得家裡的茶罐空了。」男人仔細觀察著他的表情。「不確定你喜歡哪種茶類，我就請他買禮盒了。」

「從總店搶來的。」駕駛回過頭對他們解釋。「不是真的 _搶_ ，你懂我的意思。但我不懂為什麼在同一條河上開十間分店後，他們還是沒辦法消化總店的人潮——」

「有人說過你很會討人歡心嗎？」尼爾打斷駕駛的話，抬頭看他身邊的男人。

他略顯得意地展開笑容。「有人的確這麼說過。」他答道。「如果你現在想吻我，我會叫他轉過頭去。」

「真是噁心。」他大聲宣布。尼爾不理他，在駕駛轉回頭去前就和男人吻在一塊，用甜蜜過頭的方式，笑到臉頰都在發疼。

——

飛回別墅的路程逆風而行，速度不快，比去程多花一倍的時間，他們才從八百多尺的高空看見熟悉的屋頂。在平安著地後，他們朝直升機揮了揮手，聽著駕駛富有朝氣地用廣播器和他們道別，身影逐漸消失在他們的視線範圍。別墅的前院沒有任何改變，曬衣架仍然倒在那裡，躺在被摧毀將近一半的花圃中，不過仔細想想，他們也以另一種方式摧毀許多昂貴的床單和地毯，相較之下在女公爵眼裡，被壓爛的鐵線蓮說不定只是小事。

一天沒開門窗，別墅室內顯得有些悶熱，他們把窗戶和吊扇打開，空氣逐漸流通進來。男人把行李帶上樓，尼爾則去檢查冰箱食材的狀況，順便幫他們倒了兩杯檸檬水，走到臥室門前停下腳步。他看見男人背對門口，盤腿坐在窗戶前的地板上，把髒衣服塞進洗衣籃裡，並將昨天收進來的衣服放進行李袋，他的腳邊擺著尼爾的投影機殘骸，破損的鏡頭被拆下，和電源線收在黑色收納盒裡面。尼爾想起那個離開山路後的下午，想起游泳池裡沁涼的水，用床單架起的露天電影院，他喝了太多酒的烤肉派對；男人輕聲對他說， _睡吧，尼爾_ ，像是自己能輕易入睡這件事給他不少的安慰。尼爾把水杯放到一旁，走到他身後跪坐下來，從後面摟住男人的脖子，頭倚放在他左邊的肩膀上；男人停下收拾的動作，詢問似地側過頭看他，伸手觸碰他的手腕，指腹按在他脈搏跳動的位置。

「我一開始不喜歡你的鬍子。」尼爾歪過頭，盯著男人的側臉看。「總是搞得我很癢，尤其你在吸我老二的時候。」

男人好笑地看著他。「所以你每次莫名其妙笑出來，」他問。「是因為很癢，不是因為我技術很好？」

「寶貝。」尼爾重重地嘆氣。「我真的不想傷害你的自尊。」

男人故作生氣地 _嘿_ 了一聲，尼爾放聲大笑，鬆開摟住男人的雙手，接住他作勢往他腹部打的拳頭。但下一秒，一雙有力的手準確抓住他的腰，把自己帶到他的腿上坐著，回到他最喜歡靠在男人身上的那種姿勢。只要尼爾輕輕低下頭，閉上眼睛，男人總是會準確地吻住他，將他牢牢地攬在自己的懷裡；而當他們抵著彼此的額頭喘氣，重新睜開眼睛時，也總能看見一雙深情回望自己的眼神。 _他可以為這個眼神做任何事_ ，他想， _這個世界該慶幸他們站在守護祖先的那一方_ 。

「你想什麼時候出門？」男人問，將他垂落的頭髮撥到耳後。「如果你累了，可以讓我來開車。」

「等晚一點吧。」尼爾說，好玩地拉著男人的耳朵。「等到太陽沒那麼大的時候。」

等待的期間，他們決定回到廚房做點什麼當午餐。男人找出兩塊牛排退冰，灑上胡椒和鹽，切一塊奶油來煎出美味的香氣；尼爾在一旁將番茄和蘋果切成小塊，擺在幾片還沒腐爛的萵苣葉上，擠上檸檬汁和一點橄欖油，等男人將三分熟的牛排擺進盤子裡。他們端著食物進到客廳，電視轉去播放足球賽的頻道，他們漫不經心地看著，一邊把食物切成小塊往嘴裡塞。沒人喝酒，尼爾在把酒倒進高腳杯那一剎那，才想起他們晚點得開車和開船，最終悲傷地把酒餵給水槽，喝著檸檬水充當午餐的飲料。

午餐後，他們回到臥室去，換了乾淨的衣服躺在床上休息。尼爾打算睡個午覺，男人則亮起檯燈，背靠著床頭板和枕頭坐著，開始翻閱自己早上讀的那本書。尼爾把下巴靠在他肩膀上，陪他讀著書，想逐字逐行當男人的物理家教，然後被他嚴正地阻止這項行為；百般無聊下，尼爾捲曲著身體躺了下來，把頭枕在男人的大腿上，他聽見男人無奈地嘆息，修長的手指在自己的髮間穿梭，輕輕撫過他的後頸，以一種溫柔讓人安心的力道。尼爾舒服地蹭著他的身體，逐漸抵擋不了沈重的眼皮，不知不覺就在男人的腿上睡著了。

尼爾睜開眼時，身上蓋著薄薄的被單，他的頭頂多了書本軟皮的重量。「你把我的腦袋當書架嗎？」他皺眉頭問。

頭頂傳來書籍翻頁，和男人低沉的聲音。「我不知道我還能放哪裡。」他說。「順帶一提，我的腿已經麻了」

尼爾咯咯笑了出來。他從床上坐起身，湊去看男人正在閱讀的那一頁。「我睡了多久？」他問。

「大概四十分鐘。」

「四十分鐘你就看到了第五章。」

「因為的確不怎麼難懂。」他帶著笑意說，把書闔上，兩根手指在書封敲打。「而且沒有偏執的物理學家打擾我。」

「真是失禮。」尼爾裝作受傷的樣子說。「外面請我辦講座可是要付費的。」

男人斜眼看他。「你想在床上幫我上課嗎？」

「說的好像我們沒做過一樣。」尼爾抓起一顆枕頭抱在胸前。「你覺得如何？」他問，語氣有點太過認真。「過去與現在的差別。」

男人搔著他的下巴。「我覺得這比較像是哲學問題，而不是物理。」他這樣回答。「記憶和自由意志的差別。」

「許多物理問題都是這樣的。」尼爾說，想起那個一棵樹在森林裡倒下的存在難題。「你把拿起逆轉子彈的錄影帶倒著播的時候，我也覺得我們在討論哲學問題。」

「標準作業程序。」男人說，露出淺淺的微笑，像在回憶他們待在實驗室裡的時光。「艾佛斯也經歷過，他說 _那根本狗屁不通_ 。」

尼爾想像艾佛斯嚴肅地站在男人面前，身上的軍服沒有一點皺褶，被迫觀賞倒帶撥放的影片，所能給出的評語只有 _狗屁不通_ 。

「你也經歷過嗎？」尼爾突然想知道，也就這樣問出口了，來不及有任何的顧慮。「你剛開始學習這一切的時候。」

男人把書放到一旁，關上床頭櫃的檯燈，斟酌一陣子後開口。「我有。」他說道。「那時的人還會好好戴著防輻射手套。」

這話題就接近危險邊緣了，尼爾想，把懷裡的抱枕扯緊又鬆開，心臟不安地跳快。他知道自己如果再次開口，就不免會提到那個話題，他們約好旅行結束前不會開啟的話題，就算這是尼爾自己的提議，就算尼爾只想談談，他其實不一定需要答案。但結束的那天就快來了，他們在科西嘉島只剩最後一天，接著就是聚少離多的三個月，各自迎接下一場時間代理人戰爭，然後尼爾就要好長一段時間沒辦法再見到他了，這個他只擁有短短兩千多天的、和他共有一段美好記憶的男人。每天他都彷彿能聽見時間倒數的滴答聲響，一步一步逼近他，逐漸吞噬他僅存不多的勇氣，如果現在不問出口，尼爾覺得他可能不會再有機會了，無論是離開這座島後，或是在踏進逆轉門那一天到來前。

「 **我在那裡嗎？** 」於是尼爾問。「在你學習一切的時候。」

他的問題像一道突如其來的巨浪打在男人身上，他的表情瞬間空白，放鬆的坐姿變得僵硬，好幾次張嘴卻又沒能發出聲音，像一台運作過度而停下的機器。

「你不——」男人艱難地開口。「我不該回答這個問題。」

尼爾咬著下嘴唇。「我知道。」他有些緊張地說。「但我還是得問。」

男人仍舊面無表情，眼神茫然地看著他。「你知道規則的。」他說，眼裡有些什麼一閃而過的情緒。

尼爾難過地撐起微笑，他把抱枕丟到一旁，垂下眼，假裝專心在撫平床單上的皺褶。「我們一起訂下的規則。」他說。「不能留下任何風險。」

他在很長一陣子的沈默才抬起頭，發現男人直直盯著他看，像有什麼東西在他身體裡碎裂開來，像一道從裡到外被擊潰的牆，掛著一張他見過最絕望的表情，看著他像已經失去自己很長一段時間，或更糟，又得再失去他一段時間，從尼爾的角度看來，可能兩件事都是真的。

「 **我不希望你離開** 。」男人突然說，開口時像割開自己身體裡的血肉和骨般困難。尼爾沒想過這個問題會得到如此的坦承，他覺得自己的心臟快停了。「我不希望——」男人顫抖著伸出雙手，牽起尼爾的手，在他的指節來回撫摸，身體焦慮地緊繃。「我不希望——」男人重複說著那句沒能完成的話，像一台老舊故障的播放器，視線從未離開尼爾的臉。「 _我不希望_ ——」男人停下來，像有什麼梗在他喉嚨裡。

尼爾伸手捧起他的臉，感覺得到他咬緊牙根的顫抖，看著他微微泛紅的眼眶，覺得自己胸口像有顆逆行炸開的子彈，心臟在惡火裡燃燒，痛苦席捲他的全身，他幾乎都開始後悔自己的提問了。「我知道。」尼爾告訴他，將他們交握的那隻手十指交纏，親吻他兩側的臉頰。「我知道。」他傾身向前，試探似地把嘴唇貼上去，一點一點輕輕啄吻，等待男人回應他，像在去年七月的暴雨裡他們接吻的方式，那時他們協議分開一陣子，然後意識到根本沒有一方能忍受這件事，一個月後尼爾在門廊前吻他，頂著一頭濕漉漉的頭髮，吻著那個假裝沒思念自己到發狂的男人，吻得像現在一樣溫柔，一樣小心翼翼，嘗試把男人從故作冷靜的假象裡解放出來。

他慶幸男人開始回吻他，握緊他們交纏的手，伸手覆上尼爾貼在他臉頰的手。「只要你開口——」男人乾啞著聲音說。「只要你說你不願意——」

「我知道。」尼爾再次這麼說。他是認真的，知道只要自己真的不願離開，開口說想待在這裡，待在男人的身邊，男人就會讓他留下來，讓策劃許久的任務付諸流水，不去理睬過去或未來，讓全人類的存亡處在危機邊緣，只為了讓尼爾和他待在一起，然後獨自承受巨大的罪惡感與痛苦。所以尼爾什麼也不會說，理所當然的。發生過的事就是發生了，這是他對這世界的運作機制抱有的信念，是他願意接受的現實，為之付出的代價，尼爾不打算為了私心冒任何的風險，無論他有多麽地想要留在他熟悉的世界裡。

尼爾又一次吻他，輕輕含著男人的雙唇，手掌扶在他的後腦勺加深吻的力道，再稍稍後退，讓男人把他用力擁進懷裡，親吻他直到兩人難以呼吸，悶熱的鼻息吐在彼此面前。尼爾拉著他倒回床鋪，交換幾個漫長的親吻和愛撫，緩緩脫去彼此身上的衣物，直到全身赤裸，四肢凌亂地交纏在一起，枕頭和被單都被掃到床下去。

男人撐在他的身上，低頭舔過他呼吸起伏的胸膛，留下淺淺的咬痕，手指在腰間輕柔地揉捏，他們勃起的陰莖對著彼此緩慢磨蹭，向前挺動，帶來觸電般的快感。尼爾仰躺著接受他的一切，急促地吸氣和嘆息，用手臂橫擋住自己的雙眼，感覺隨時會在下一秒哭出來。那種感覺隨即成為伴隨性慾而來的呻吟，竄升的快感帶來的啜泣。當男人含進他的陰莖時，他在床上張嘴，叫出男人的名字——他並不常這樣叫他，但現在似乎是個呼喚他名字的好時機。男人停下動作，移開他擋住臉龐的手，將他們的嘴唇再次貼在一起，看著他像看著黑夜裡最耀眼的那顆星。

「我不是為了讓你回去才這麼做的。」男人說。「不是為了那種原因。」

尼爾撫摸著他的肩膀，強壯有力的上臂。「那還真是下了很久的一盤棋。」他說。「如果是真的話。」

男人皺起眉。「我不是——」

「那是個玩笑，老天。」尼爾不禁笑了出來，他用上他認真的眼神和語氣，輕聲開口說。「別太自以為是了，這是有關世界存亡的事。我可不是只為了你才回去的。」

那是實話，大部分是。只不過男人的存在是他做這一切很重要的原因。當世界有著存亡危機、而你深愛的人也身處其中的時候，說服自己犧牲些什麼去拯救世界就容易許多了。但男人不需要知道這些，或許他也知道，只是選擇不去戳破他的謊言，繼續用手指在他身上點燃情慾的火苗，打開他的身體，引起他愉悅而陶醉的輕顫。 _他們真的太了解彼此了_ ，尼爾想， _這或許就是為什麼分離會變得如此痛苦_ 。

當粗大的陰莖緩緩插進來時，男人抬起他的下巴，呼喚他的名字。「尼爾。」他說，尼爾迷濛的視線就慢慢回到他身上，他胸前和額頭有汗，靠緊他的身體散發強烈的熱度，他的陰莖逐漸插到最底，讓尼爾只能無助地張嘴喘息，雙手抓在男人的後腰，享受身體被撐開的熟悉鼓脹感，陶醉在他佔有自己時轉暗的眼神裡。

「尼爾。」

「我在聽。」

「 **我愛你** 。」男人的手指輕輕按在他的臉頰。「我說得太少了。」他說。「我應該多說一點的。」

尼爾目不轉睛地回望他，手心貼在男人的臉頰上，看著他的心裡全是溫暖的愛意。

「你說過很多次了。」他告訴他。「我一直都能聽得到。」

但他還是說了很多次，或許太多次了，在這場漫長到彷彿沒有盡頭的性愛裡，男人靠在他耳邊說，貼在他嘴唇上說，在從他背後撞進他身體時貼著他的太陽穴說，每一次脫口而出時都很真誠，每一次都讓尼爾心裡充滿無盡的喜悅。他們把握所有能觸碰彼此的機會，舔去彼此臉上的汗水，迎合越發快速的性愛節奏，把指印和抓痕留在彼此的身體上。當男人重新讓他背躺到床上去時，尼爾抬高臀部，手扶著雙腿往外張開，看著男人往自己身體裡插得更深。他已經很疲累了，結合的部位被撞到紅腫，穴口被操了太久，每一次進出都混雜著快感和刺痛，但尼爾不在乎，腦裡全是男人對他不斷傾訴的愛意，他伸手摟著男人的脖子，要他操得再快一點，再用力一點，然後在高潮席捲而來時失神著哭出來。

他們牽著手，並著肩倒回床上，腿間沾著彼此射出來的精液，被男人隨意地用自己的衣服擦拭清理，把它丟到床下去。尼爾的頭靠在他胸前，伸手摟住他的臀部，男人的嘴唇在他耳際輕柔地廝磨，手掌緩緩按壓著他的肩膀。他們維持這樣的姿勢很長一段時間，尼爾想起那艘遠渡而來的快艇，他們想看的落日，和蔚藍無際的海洋，他們或許來得及在天黑前出海，或許來不及，他覺得無所謂， _他去哪裡都可以，只要那個地方有他就行_ ，他想，無論是博尼法喬或是這裡。

「五年前的你是什麼樣子？」尼爾貼著他胸口說。「告訴我一些不重要的細節，跟任務無關的。」

男人嘆了一口氣，收緊摟著他的手臂。「我喜歡喝蘇打水。」他這麼說。「單純喝蘇打水，不喜歡加酒或果汁。」

「屁啦。」

「是真的。」男人停頓了一下又說。「我還會把泡過的茶包直接丟在桌面上。」

「我開始覺得你在唬我了。」尼爾撐起上半身，手肘抵在他的胸前。「那個性呢？」他問。「你是個怎樣的人？」

他伸手揉過自己的頭髮。「很忙碌，很多疑，很難信任人。」他說。「大概是因為中情局常常把我們矇在鼓裡。」

「你還沒成為現在這個無所不知的紳士。」

「並不是無所不知，尼爾。」

「你也還沒愛上我。」

男人望回他的眼裡，手指輕輕掃過他的眉骨。

「是的。」他說。「那還沒有發生。」

_已經發生了_ ，他ㄧ邊想著，一邊閉上眼睛，趴在男人起伏的胸前。「該去看看那台等了我們很久的快艇了。」他說。「趕在太陽下山以前。」

一雙溫暖的手掃過自己的背脊。「好的。」男人說。「去程的路我來開。」

——

快艇被停在市區南端的海灘附近，一棟海邊的木屋裡，和他們抵達科西嘉島的港口之間有段距離。一位穿著潛水裝的年輕人把它推出來，沿著沙灘讓船一路滑進海裡。他提醒兩人海上的氣溫會在日落後驟降，建議在兩小時內返航，否則就得多帶幾條毛毯，或一壺滾燙的熱茶來避免失溫了；尼爾向他致謝，把車鑰匙交給他保管，年輕人為他們解開捆緊的繩結，揮手向他們道別，男人隨即站到駕駛座前，發動引擎，朝海的遠方加速行駛過去，直到岸邊人群成為視線裡的小小黑點。

快艇有著流暢的船體曲線，木色調的外觀和舒服的潔白沙發座椅，看上去就是有錢人拿來炫富的東西。尼爾靠在後方的座椅區，聞著快艇開過海面濺起的清新氣息，手裡抱著從商店街買來的一袋下午茶。他望向男人專注駕駛的背影，想像他為了怎樣的任務買下這艘船；視金錢為無物一直都是很有效的偽裝，人們會透過外表判斷你的身份地位，再決定與你交往的可能性。 _勢利眼界的佼佼者_ ，男人曾這樣稱呼那種人，想到男人也曾得裝模作樣地混入那些圈子裡，聽著各種自視甚高的言論，尼爾就不禁憐憫起過去的那個他了。

他們一路朝東行駛，直到周遭沒有其他的船隻或旅客，而他們頭頂已是一片橘紅色的天光，穿透零星的雲層，將最後一點點的藍天吞噬殆盡，照亮粼粼閃爍的海面。男人停下船，跨過駕駛座來到尼爾的身邊，熱茶在行駛過程裡撒出來不少，幾塊馬芬也被淋濕了，但看起來沒有人在意。他們並肩享受著下午茶，在平靜無波的海面上，最後一次欣賞科西嘉島美麗的夕陽。

吃飽喝足後，尼爾把背靠在男人胸前，讓他的手臂牢牢環住自己的胸口，相擁看著夕陽緩緩沉入遠方的海平面裡，剩下一點小小面積的溫暖餘暉。男人從座位底下拿出一條長毛毯，披在他們兩人身上，一點點吻過尼爾的顴骨和眼角，收緊他的臂彎，尼爾放鬆地靠在他懷裡，毛毯底下的手握著男人的膝蓋，指尖在上面輕輕搔刮。

「你會冷嗎？」男人問他。

尼爾的回答是轉過頭去，扶著男人的後頸，讓他低頭親吻自己的嘴唇，嚐到茶的苦澀和馬芬的甜味。他閉上眼睛，任由男人的親吻來到他的下巴，裸露在衣領外的胸口，泛紅的耳朵，尼爾抓著他的肩膀，毛毯從他們身上滑落，他們身體逐漸熱了起來，男人最後一次咬他的嘴唇，斷開這個吻，抵著尼爾的額頭粗重喘氣；尼爾看著他濕潤而性感的嘴唇，想要繼續親吻他，觸碰他，佔有他，遠處夕陽的景致似乎已經無人在意。

「你想回去嗎？」尼爾問。「我知道你開了一小時才下山，但我——」

「給我十分鐘。」男人打斷他，眼裡只剩純然的慾望。「讓我把我們安全帶回陸地上。」

對於他們出海半小時隨即返航，那名年輕人就算困惑，也沒有再多問什麼，在船駛近海灘前就把他們的車給開了過來，接住男人拋上岸的繩索，和他給的一筆豐厚小費。回程換尼爾開車，因為他覺得如果自己不找點事做，他恐怕會直接和男人在車裡操起來——那不是壞主意，其實，但不是他現在想要的。他握著方向盤的手意外地冷靜，嘗試別去注意自己褲子裡痛苦的半勃，路上男人一句話也沒說，盯著黑夜籠罩的窗外，但他不時轉過去看尼爾的側臉，尼爾努力地忽視他，專注在前方的道路上。等到他們抵達時，尼爾直接急煞在前院草坪上，連車鑰匙都沒拔，便抓過男人的衣領，開始不顧一切地吻他，再被男人扯緊襯衫拉近的動作感到心滿意足。

他們跌跌撞撞走進屋子，在親吻之間發出渴望的呻吟，站在客廳啃咬彼此的嘴唇。當他們成功抵達臥室後，尼爾在他面前跪了下來，解開男人的皮帶和褲頭，在男人的視線裡吞入他的陰莖，嚐到男人濃郁的體味和前液的腥鹹味道。他兩手扶著男人的大腿，舔舐著他的陰莖，吸吮時發出響亮的水聲；男人低下頭，眼神陰暗而瘋狂，他伸手抓住尼爾的後腦勺，將龜頭重新抵到嘴邊，毫不憐憫地開始操起尼爾的嘴， _是的_ ，尼爾在心裏想，無比樂意地接受這一切，抬眼注視男人佈滿快感的表情，陰莖一邊重重插進自己嘴裡，抵上喉嚨時逼出他的嗚咽和淚水。

男人將他拉起身，讓尼爾趴在床上，褪去他們身上的所有衣物，扳開尼爾的臀瓣就朝乾燥的穴口直接舔上去。尼爾被他舔到喘不過氣，將臀部翹得更高，在舌頭探進穴口時低聲啜泣，呼喚著男人的名字。他含入自己兩根手指，將它們舔得濕潤，想像男人能同時操著他的後穴和嘴，陰莖在他嘴裡衝刺，將自己臉頰操出他前端的形狀。光是這樣就讓尼爾興奮不已，他放開自己的手指，全身被男人用嘴操他的快感所淹沒，陰莖硬到一個不可思議的地步。

當男人操進他的身體時，維持著驚人向前挺動的速度，每一次都撞上尼爾體內敏感的那一點，逼出他混亂的呻吟和吼叫，身下的床單在他手裡被揉爛，肉體的拍擊聲與床架吱嘎聲迴盪在臥室裡，他的雙腿架在男人的肩膀上，雙腳在空中無力搖晃，抽插的速度沒有一點慢下來的跡象。尼爾攀著他的手臂，指甲他身上掐出半月型的凹痕，男人舔過他的嘴唇，把他身上的汗與淚水全都吞進嘴裡，在他鎖骨處吸吮出淺淺的瘀痕，將陰莖抽離他的身體，又再重重一次插到最底。尼爾雙眼瞪大，被逼出瀕臨高潮的哭喊，發出近乎窒息的聲音，男人握著他的下巴和他接吻，重複對他說更多次的愛，尼爾點點頭，顫抖著承受一切，把所有能交給男人的全都交出去。

「我想射在你的嘴裡。」男人嘶聲對著他說，揉著臀部的力道越來越大，陰莖一次次操開他的後穴。「讓我射在你嘴裡。」

「你想射哪都行——射在我臉上也行——」尼爾貼在男人厚實的嘴唇上，喘著氣說。「來吧，都給我——」

男人低吼出聲，最後一次撞進尼爾的後穴裡，快速拔出來，跪到尼爾面前，將陰莖塞入他順從張開的嘴裡。尼爾收縮口腔，反覆吸吮他的龜頭，兩根手指圈住陰莖的底端幾次套弄，很快就聽見男人的悶哼聲，陰莖猛地跳動，最後全數射在他的嘴裡。他發現自己也射了，就在不久前，他含著男人的陰莖、為他口交時達到的高潮，尼爾想，而男人又重新湊過來親他，彎下身去，把尼爾灑在腿間和腹部的精液舔乾淨，親吻他疲軟的陰莖，他的腹部，再起身吻住他的嘴唇。尼爾茫然地看著他的一舉一動，輕輕地吻回去，覺得自己恐怕隨時都會瘋掉，或被溢滿胸口的幸福撐死在這座床上。

「你還好嗎？」他身上的男人問，撥去他沾滿汗水的頭髮。

尼爾仰頭盯著他的臉，慢慢讓他的心跳平復下來，另一隻手與他緊緊相扣。「當逆行開始的時候，我得帶點你的東西，衣服或什麼的。」他說，對於男人沒因此崩潰而鬆了口氣。「以免我哪天神智不清地跑去操一顆桃子。」

男人被他逗笑出來。他們側著身躺在床上，慵懶地接吻，雙手撫過彼此汗涔涔的身體。「當逆行開始的時候，」他說。「我會讓你有些事情可做的。」

尼爾微微皺起眉。「那都是些什麼事？」

「天機不可洩漏，吾愛。」

「又是另一個驚喜？」

「可以這麼說。」男人溫柔地注視著他。「想讓你至少別太無聊。」

尼爾勾起嘴角，臉頰在床單上舒服地蹭著。「說到無聊，」他想到。「我們是明天傍晚的渡輪。」

「下午四點前我們都還有時間。」男人點點頭。「你有想去哪裡嗎？」

尼爾的手指劃過他腹肌的線條。「我打算明天再做決定。但現在——」他在男人面前揮舞手指。「我想再泡一次澡，換另一罐精油。」他說。「我們可以什麼事也不做，泡到水冷掉為止。」

男人眨眨眼，傾身蹭著他的鼻尖。「這提醒了我，」他開口。「你可以把那一排精油帶回家，那本來就是給我們的禮物。」

尼爾露出愉悅的微笑。「好啊，你要拿來幫我按摩嗎？」他說。「可惜我們家沒那麼大的浴缸。」

「現在有了。」男人古怪地說。「應該說，昨天下午有了。」

尼爾愣了一會兒，才逐漸意識到他在說什麼。他嘴巴大大的張開。

「你他媽在開我玩笑。」

「我沒有。」男人露出無辜的表情，手心按上尼爾的腹部。「管線有點難牽，總之還是做到了。不過洗手台得暫時移到浴室外面。」

尼爾死死地瞪著他。「你真的是能討人歡心到很誇張的地步，你知道嗎？」他說。「你把好男人的標準拉高到天上去了。」

男人聽了開心地露齒而笑，拍了拍他的大腿。「我知道。現在——」他說。「如果你打算來吻我的話，你可以開始動作了。」

尼爾不可置信地笑出來，翻過身到男人的身上，雙手捧著他的臉頰，深深地注視著他的眼睛。他有時會感到好奇是什麼讓自己如此愛他，一場特別的事件，或他曾做有過什麼浪漫的舉動，但最終他都無法把源頭歸類到一個明確的時間點上，每件事、每個舉動對他都有特殊的意義；就像試圖找出過去與未來之間的差異，但差異並不存在，只有一條隨時在移動的、模糊的界線，男人之於他的意義或許也是如此。他總是有種他們相愛了一輩子的錯覺，但回頭細數他們認識彼此的時光，也不過比兩千零四十九天的任務再多個十幾天而已。

他從沒想過能在五年內跟一個人走到這種地步，為他改變人生跑道，成為他的下屬，好友，情人和家人，對他的感情沒有一天動搖過。尼爾覺得就算見到五年前的他，自己也還是會一樣的愛他，在他身上發現自己無比喜愛的那些特質，就算那時他忙碌、多疑又難以取信，還有奇怪的飲料品味和生活習慣，總是花太多時間在為他準備驚喜上，像一個古板而浪漫的紳士。

尼爾低下頭，今天第一千次的親吻他，在熱情的回吻裡咧嘴而笑。


	6. Day 6

#    
Day 6（完）

巴斯提亞的清晨難得下起了雨，從微微打落屋簷的零星雨滴，轉變轟聲隆隆的漸大雨勢，把玻璃窗敲出響亮的劈啪聲響。尼爾睜開眼，就算是在日出早的夏季末九月，雨天還是讓室內外都呈現一種灰濛濛的陰暗色調。他揉了揉眼睛，視線慢慢適應昏暗的光線，從窗邊臥榻上認出男人的身影；他靠牆而坐，盤著腿，正在書寫著什麼東西，紙筆的沙沙聲在雨天裡仍然十分清晰。

尼爾盯著他瞧，挪動成側躺的姿勢，布料摩擦聲讓男人停下書寫的動作，他抬起頭，朝他的方向看來，雙眼在黑暗中顯得更加明亮。

「我吵醒你了嗎？」男人開口問。尼爾蹭著枕頭，把手臂從棉被裡抽出來。

「是雨。」他說。「你在寫什麼？」

「工作的東西。」

「我以為我們休假不工作。」

「一閃而過的靈感，想記錄下來。」他解釋道，為他們拉起一半的窗簾。「繼續睡吧。」

尼爾看著他，再看著打落在窗上的雨滴。「雨下多久了？」

「有一陣子了。」男人說，手指劃過玻璃窗凝結的水氣。「午夜前就開始下了。」

「你從午夜前醒到現在。」

男人停頓手裡的動作，他回過頭，表情柔軟了下來。「尼爾。」他呼喚他的名字，像一聲無奈的嘆息。

尼爾掀起棉被，拍了拍男人那側的床鋪。「回到床上來，」他堅持道。「否則我就要去偷看你在寫什麼了。」

他毫無力道的威脅起了作用，男人將紙筆放到一旁，走回他們的床，鑽進被窩時自然地把尼爾摟進他的懷裡，尼爾躺在他的肩膀上，讓男人的手撥過自己額前的頭髮，嘴唇貼在頭頂的髮漩上。

「你還睜著眼睛。」尼爾說。

他聽見男人一聲輕笑。「你根本看不到。」

「我有很準的直覺。」他抬起頭，對上男人溫柔的視線。「你該多睡點覺。」他擔憂地說，手指撫過他的臉頰。「我有帶你的藥，如果你睡不著的話。」

男人低頭湊過去，安撫地吻他。「我沒事。」他說。「或許是咖啡喝太多了。」

_才不是_ ，尼爾想要反駁，但也知道男人的固執實在是難以說服。有個一閃而過的靈感闖進他的腦裡，這可行，他想，便憑著強大的意志力掙脫男人的溫暖懷抱，跳下床去，拿出他們的行李袋開始翻找起來。

「尼爾。」尼爾回過頭。男人撐起身體坐在床上，表情有些不悅。「我說我不需要——」

「我知道，等我一下。」他轉回頭去，成功翻出男人送的茶葉禮盒，拆下上面的黃色緞帶，走回他們兩人的床上，坐在男人面前。領帶可能比較適合，不過沒人會在度假時帶正裝出門，他想他們就只能將就一下了。

「你看起來像是要勒死我。」男人用怪異的語氣問。

尼爾翻了白眼，兩手撐開那條緞帶。「閉上眼睛。」他說，把它綁在男人的眼睛上，安撫地給他一個吻，在後腦勺打好一個鬆散的結。男人從頭到尾垮著臉，表情比要他吃藥時還難看，但還是順從地吻回去，任由尼爾牽著他躺回床上，幫他們拉起棉被，調整枕頭擺放的角度。他的手一直想往臉上摸，但被尼爾輕輕撥開了，牢牢扣著他的掌心，把他的肩膀當作世界上最好的靠枕。

「這真是奇怪。」男人悶悶不樂地說。「我看不見你。」

「你不需要看。我在這裡，我哪裡都不會去。」尼爾親著他的下巴，在強烈的睏意裡說。「閉上眼睛。」

他過了一陣子才放鬆下來，鬆開深鎖的眉頭，把尼爾摟得更緊，用斷斷續續的觸碰確認他的存在。尼爾的掌心靠在他心臟跳動的位置，聽著男人的呼吸聲，感受到他胸口的平穩起伏；他或許是真的睡著了，或只是在閉眼休息，也或許，他還在清醒與睡意的邊緣掙扎，深怕睡眠偷走太多他們在一起的時間。尼爾始終感覺他的睡眠障礙不只來自逆行的後遺症，還有別的原因，而最終意識到那些原因都和自己有關，這使他感到深深地被愛，卻又為此無比心碎；他總是被兩種極端的情緒招架得喘不過氣，它們像鋪天蓋地而來的海嘯，像拔下氧氣罩時逆行侵入肺部的空氣。

尼爾聽著他規律的心跳聲，閉上眼睛，把頭埋進男人的臂彎，在持續落下的雨聲裡入睡。

——

太陽最終還是出來了，光線撥開厚重的雲層，重新照亮早晨的天空，被雨打落的枝葉散落在前院的草坪上，鋪滿後院的游泳池底，卡著一些在木棧板的夾縫；花圃積著水，草坪裡的凹坑也是，不過依照天氣的晴朗程度看來，應該很快就會乾了。唯一得處理是那台車子，昨晚他們急著進門，車窗和車燈都忘記關，電瓶耗盡，雨水滲進不少到車內，散發出可怕的悶熱氣味。他們站在車子前面，有些懊惱，但還是忍不住相視而笑，認命地捲起袖子開始善後；男人找出後車廂的救援電瓶，接好電線，一邊檢查引擎功能，尼爾則捏著鼻子把腳踏墊抽出來，甩到車頂去曬，拿浴巾盡可能幫座椅吸水；他們還從屋裡搬出一台電扇，和一條長長的電源延長線，架在草坪上，就把風速開到最大，打開車門往裡面轉著吹。

「我有想過噴香水。」尼爾插著腰問。「是不是味道會更可怕？」

「會非常可怕。」男人點點頭。「太陽是最好的消毒劑。」

「我開始明白艾佛斯的憤怒了。」尼爾說，聽見他們的肚子叫了起來。「我們先進屋吧。」

他們烤了這幾天剩下的可頌當早餐，煎平蛋液，混著炒熟的洋菇和碎起司，包成一塊熱量極高的歐姆蕾；冰箱的綠色蔬果只剩小黃瓜和酪梨，尼爾把它們切成細塊，加上羊奶乾酪和小番茄，拌出一碗綠油油的沙拉。那些海鮮恐怕是吃不完了，無論看起來多麼昂貴，男人忍痛將它們塞回冷凍庫最底層，回去觀察手沖咖啡從濾紙一點點滴下，將咖啡和早餐放進托盤，分幾次將它們端到餐桌上去。

早餐桌上，尼爾一邊把食物塞進嘴裡，一邊聽男人發表對那本書的感想，他先稱讚它的淺顯易懂，接著話鋒一轉，開始抱怨他看不懂的實驗，和莫名就讚揚起神的最後一章。尼爾忍著笑意，敷衍那段有關神的評論，欣賞他說話時的誇張表情；看著看著，就發現他的鬍子長長了，幾處毛髮岔出原本的蓄鬍線條，以男人的標準而言，通常是不會允許這種事發生的，他總是將鬍子剃得十分整齊，有時造訪理髮廳，有時關在浴室裡花一整個下午修剪。尼爾和他待在一起六天，卻發現自己居然記不起它們確切變長的時間。知覺視盲真是不可思議，尼爾想，一邊將更多砂糖倒進杯子裡。

男人注意到他投來的視線。「怎麼了？」

「你的鬍子。」尼爾喝著咖啡說，男人聽了伸手撫摸下巴，對那裡的長度似乎也感到驚訝。「你有帶工具包出門嗎？」

「我的確有帶。」他說。「剛好可以修剪一下。」

「我可以幫你。」

「謝謝，但我可以自己來。」

「我又不會把你的鬍子全都剃掉。」尼爾好笑地看他。「你不相信我？」

男人深吸一口氣。「尼爾，聽著。」他開口時帶著難以想像的認真。「我相信你，我可以幫你擋子彈，或在戰場上把背後交給你。」他停了下來。「但不，我無法把我的鬍子交給你。」

尼爾為此被逗得笑出來。「你可以一步步教我做。」他說，手握著後頸撐在桌上，「拜託，就一次而已。」他放輕語氣，睜大眼睛看向他。「我全程聽從你的指揮，我發誓。」

男人仔細觀察尼爾臉上的表情，像是想找出其中是否有玩笑的成分。「這過程真的很無趣。」他再次強調。「我還是個控制狂。」

尼爾聳聳肩。「這兩個部份我都習慣了。所以——」他說著推開椅子。「我們該從哪裡開始？」

他們從二樓的浴室開始，搬進一張餐椅，用浴巾充當剃鬍時披在胸前的斗篷，在男人脖子後方綁好結。尼爾站到他身後，低頭親吻他的額頭，按壓他的太陽穴，像男人幫他剪頭髮時會做的那樣；男人的肩膀再更放鬆了點，他闔起雙眼，享受尼爾緩慢深入的按摩，一次也沒去拉那條綁在胸前的浴巾。這是好的開始，尼爾想著，把按摩油在手裡抹開，沿著男人的鬍鬚開始均勻塗抹，手指按過側臉鬢角，下巴延伸至頸子的鬍渣，嘴唇上方凹槽的鬍渣，直到它們全都被抹得閃閃發亮。尼爾洗淨雙手，拿起工具包那隻小小的木刷，拿它在男人鼻頭上好玩地刷來刷去。

「停下。」男人打了個噴嚏。「有看到紅色的圓罐嗎？」

尼爾轉開他提到的罐子，聞到刮鬍膏的玫瑰香味。「我不懂為何不買刮鬍泡就好。」他說。「這很花時間。」

「是你說要幫忙的。」男人挑眉看他。「用刷子沾一點就可以了。」

刮鬍膏起泡成型的過程確實很容易，尼爾只用了半碗水，也還是成功打出綿密的泡沫，得到男人的點頭認可。他抬起男人的下巴，拿起刷毛在他臉上塗抹，直到整張臉幾乎被白色泡沫掩蓋，尼爾放下碗，站遠一點欣賞他的傑作，男人從鏡子裡瞇起眼睛瞪他，他才拍拍男人的肩膀，拿起一條浸在熱水裡的毛巾，敷在男人的臉上，趁這時去工具包尋找男人的刮鬍刀──傳統式的，謝天謝地，如果是能充當凶器的古典剃刀，尼爾或許真的會舉手投降也不一定。

尼爾低頭看了一眼時間，五分鐘到了。他掀起毛巾，開始順著男人毛髮生長的方向，輕輕為他修整鬍鬚的線條。「請對我的鬢角溫柔一點。」男人在鏡子裡死盯他的動作。「別修斷那條線。」

「你可以對我有點信心。」他示意他抬起下巴，斜舉著握把，刮去幾乎長到喉結的鬍渣。「又不是我沒刮過鬍子。」

「你總是把自己刮流血。」男人說。「我們家的毛巾就是這樣毀掉的。」

「那通常發生在徹夜未眠的隔天早上。你瞧——」尼爾停下動作，朝他豎起大拇指。「這就是睡眠的重要性，一頓好覺讓你的鬍子更有男子氣概。」

男人無奈地搖頭，重新抬起下巴，讓尼爾修整他下顎和嘴唇上的毛髮。他的動作很輕，或許有點太輕了，全程讓刀面和鬍鬚做最輕微的接觸，為了別失手毀掉男人重視的造型；所以當他擦去剩餘的泡沫，解開浴巾時，發現浴室地板也只散落一點點的毛髮。尼爾覺得自己做得挺不錯，他的整體蓄鬍維持既有線條，變薄了一點，但少了不規則亂翹的地方，搭配他的臉型仍是很好看的。尼爾彎下腰，在那些修整後的鬍子抹勻保養油，直到它們被浸潤地柔軟，而他終於能去洗掉滿手油膩。

他放任男人照了太久的鏡子，才重新走到他面前，擋住那面浴鏡。「看吧。」他說，看著男人來回撫摸他的側臉。「我的手不只能開鎖而已。」

男人笑了出來，雙手貼在尼爾的後腰，讓他站得離他更近。「請接受我誠摯的道歉。」他說。「作為補償，下次我願意交出我的頭髮。」

尼爾大笑起來，接著低下頭去吻他，坐到男人的大腿上，手指撫摸著被他修剪過的、滋養地柔軟的蓄鬍；他含住男人的雙唇，再被更具侵略性的吻親得招架不住，雙手攀在男人的肩膀上，嘗試穩住身體，別在接吻途中摔下椅子。尼爾仰起頭，咬著嘴唇微微喘氣，讓男人張嘴吸吮他的頸部，手伸進自己的襯衫下擺，指尖輕輕搔刮後背的皮膚；尼爾一手扶著他的後頸，前跨貼在男人身上緩慢地磨蹭，男人低吼了一聲，掐緊尼爾的臀部往上頂弄，頂出尼爾一連串恣意的呻吟。

「你要在這裏做嗎？」尼爾舔了舔嘴唇。「你可以把我——嗯——」他被男人又一次的深吻打斷，腦袋暈乎乎地，斷開吻時差點記不起剛才說的話。「可以——把我扛到床上去，像你以前做的那樣。」

「我真不明白，」男人無奈地抬起頭。「明明個頭比我高，卻老是要我把你扛來扛去。」

尼爾笑得眼睛都彎起來。「因為我喜歡，而且你做得到。」他在他嘴角親了一口。「快點，到床上去。」

下一秒，尼爾就真的整個人被抱起來，男人強而有力的手托起他的臀部，從椅子上站起身，將他的身體整個往上舉。尼爾慌張地摟住他的脖子，兩隻腳交叉靠在男人背後，身體緊緊攀在男人身上，在他移動腳步時一路發出驚呼。途中男人重心不穩，雙雙撞上浴室的門框，尼爾的後腦勺深受其害，卻仍然為男人抱著他的姿勢咯咯笑個不停。男人翻了個白眼，抱著他一步步走到床前，直到膝蓋抵上床沿，他帶著他們倒進床鋪，撐在尼爾身上繼續吻他，一隻手往他們的跨下探去；尼爾回吻時勾著嘴角，雙手抓著男人的肩，在男人握住他的陰莖時發出滿足的嘆息。

他這次跪在男人身上，雙腿張開，就著這樣的姿勢讓他打開自己的身體。男人插進第三根手指，轉變抽插的角度，彎起指節時按上他前列腺的位置，慢條斯理地碾磨，另一隻手撫弄他漲紅的陰莖，堆疊的快感讓尼爾啜泣出來，摟著男人的頸子上下擺動，用男人的手指操著自己；男人停下套弄陰莖的那隻手，探進尼爾的臀縫，沿著被撐開的穴口周圍撫摸，仔細觀察尼爾的表情，然後緩緩地再將一根手指探進去；尼爾睜大眼睛，身體在顫抖微微顫抖，從未體會過的脹滿感使他幾乎無法呼吸，他停下騎著男人手指的動作，湊過去求饒似地吻他，手探下去握住男人的陰莖。

「你如果再不好好操我。」尼爾氣息不穩地說。「我覺得我就要瘋了，真的。」

「我以為你愛我的手。」男人沙啞著聲音說，那讓尼爾低喘一聲，陰莖在腹部跳動。「像現在這樣。」

「現在我愛的是這個。」他說，手在根部輕輕撸動。「快點，在我瘋掉以前。」

男人的回答是抽出手指，手扶著他的陰莖，對準尼爾的穴口緩緩擠了進去，雙手抓著尼爾的臀瓣開始挺動起來。尼爾露出滿足的微笑，手扶在男人的胸前，感受後穴絞緊他粗大的陰莖時的鼓脹感。尼爾不顧一切地騎著他，臀部拍擊在男人的大腿上，龜頭一次次擦過前列腺的位置，愉悅的酥麻在他全身竄開；他看見男人著迷回望自己的神情，加快在他體內抽插的動作，從尼爾的身體撞出一聲聲破碎的呻吟。尼爾感覺到陰囊縮緊，陰莖滲出滴滴前液，男人在此時坐起身，接住尼爾搖晃的身軀，以一種瘋狂的熱情將他摟在懷裡親吻，尼爾陶醉地吻回去，呼吸更加凌亂，只剩跟隨直覺搖擺臀部的能力。他闔起雙眼，雙手撫過男人汗濕的肌膚，被高潮前堆積的快感打得腦袋一片空白。

「我可能要暈過去了。」他微弱地說。

男人扶穩他的背，重重頂入他的身體。「我會接住你。」他在他耳邊溫柔低語。「我總是會接住你。」

被操到高潮永遠是可怕的體驗，過於強烈的快感從他身體每一處炸開，刺激他灼熱的下腹，他敏感的陰莖和紅腫的後穴，那樣的刺激會抽光他全身的力氣，剝奪他所有思考能力，只能倒在男人肩膀上嗚咽著射出來，再被持續抽插的動作操射出更多；男人也高潮了，在幾次重重頂弄以後，精液全灑進尼爾的甬道裡，抖動著將陰莖抽出時引起他幾次輕顫。尼爾筋疲力盡地仰著脖子，任由男人親吻他，舔過鎖骨凹槽的汗水，疲軟的陰莖靠著臀縫磨蹭，沾滿從穴口流出的精液。他居然沒暈過去，尼爾朦朧著想，從男人肩上抬起頭，伸手撫過他那張汗濕的臉頰。

**他就快看不到這張臉了** ，這念頭像一台高速行駛的列車直直撞進他的意識裡，在這個時刻，這個剛歷經高潮、他情緒波動起伏最劇烈的時刻。他以為自己早就接受了這個事實，以為能用從容優雅的姿態過完剩下的日子；但偶爾，那些對過去和未來的不安感仍會找上他，像某些夜深人靜的時刻，像在這場性愛過後的擁抱裡。尼爾顫抖手，托起男人的臉頰，來回看著他的雙眼，他覺得自己一定是把所有情緒都寫在臉上了，男人耐心地等待他開口，專注盯著他看，手指停在他的腰間慢慢撫摸打轉。

「 **我愛你。** 」尼爾脫口而出，手心磨蹭男人剛修整的蓄鬍，他再次吻住他，眼眶痠熱，臉醜陋地皺成一團。「老天，我真的愛你。」他貼著男人的嘴唇上說，眼眶積著淺淺的淚水。男人輕輕喊他的名字，貼著他的臉頰，舔去他從眼角滑落的眼淚，像要用盡所有力氣般地吻回去。尼爾牽起他一隻手，將手掌貼在自己的臉頰上，蹭著掌心那股溫暖的熱度，低頭看著這個他甘願付出一切，也為了他付出一切的男人。

他就快看不到這張臉了。即便如此，只要尼爾閉上眼睛，在腦海裡攤平畫紙，他還是能寫實地描繪出他的模樣，他彎起的嘴角，挑高的眉毛，說話時神彩奕奕的眼神，一千種只對他露出的微笑。尼爾覺得他能將這些記憶分門別類，埋到心裡很深很深的地方，在未來感到寂寞的時候將它們重新拿出來，仰賴這些記憶撐過接下來的每一天，倒數計時著重新見到他的日子。他開始能體會在黑暗裡也想睜著眼睛的感覺了，尼爾盯著他想，這多愁善感又毫無道理，都是他在認識這個男人以前難以想像的。

「尼爾。」男人不停地說。「尼爾。」

「你能懂嗎？」尼爾哽著聲開口，握緊那隻貼著自己的手。「你感覺得到嗎？」

男人抬起另一隻手，捧起他的臉頰，貼上一個輕柔的吻。「每一天，尼爾。」他低語道。「即便是你不在的那些日子裡。」

尼爾彎起嘴角，他閉上雙眼，把腦袋輕輕安放在男人的肩膀上，感受到一雙強壯的手臂緊緊地摟在懷裡，得到更多溫柔的觸碰，更多落在臉上的吻，沖刷過他疲憊不堪的身體和無比滿足的心。他們相擁著坐在床上，貼著彼此的身體，享受寧靜而舒適的沈默，很長一段時間都沒有分開。

──

下午兩點，汽車的腳踏墊終於乾了，車內空氣恢復正常，電瓶充得滿滿的。男人將對接的電線拆下，捆在救援電瓶的外殼，和尼爾一起把電風扇扛回客廳；他們從客廳開始整理，掃了地，清洗用過的杯盤，將六天份的垃圾裝袋堆在後院；至於那些他們搞砸的布料，床單、枕套、被單和地毯，男人同樣將它們堆在一起，放在二樓陽台的洗衣機上，暗示這些東西有著清理的必要性；尼爾覺得毫無必要，如果那位老友知道他們的關係，她絕對會把這些東西也裝進垃圾袋裡的。

他們沒什麼帶來的行李，很快地就收拾得差不多了。男人先行下樓，剩尼爾嘗試把精油和茶葉禮盒塞進紙袋裡，當他在行李袋底層翻找時，也久違的拿出那把隨身攜帶的槍，以及卸下的彈匣，他剛抵達時還記得要用上它，在博尼法喬也是，但後面幾天的安全檢查就被徹底遺忘了。這裏的生活真的太安逸了，尼爾想著，將彈匣重新推回槍枝裡，放回屬於它的地方，拉起拉鍊，提著沈重的行李袋踏出臥室。

在走下樓的同時，他最後一次環顧這棟別墅，看看這棟屋子裡的每個角落，這個他們待了六天的、他才剛開始習慣生活的地方，過程短暫，卻也為他們留下許多不錯的回憶。 _他會想念這個地方的_ ，尼爾想，一如他想念許多和男人一起造訪過的地方。他們掀開後車廂，將行李袋放好後坐進車裡，尼爾發動引擎，把車緩緩駛離別墅的前院，那幢屋子很快地消失在後照鏡裡，由灌木叢和樹林取代，尼爾把視線移回前方，轉動方向盤，繼續朝下山的彎路開去。

「我喜歡那棟房子。」尼爾開口。「你借了個好地方。」

「我有同感。」男人說，手握在他的膝蓋上。「我會想念這裡的。」

週末下午的港口熱鬧非凡，天氣晴朗，幾艘渡輪緩緩駛入港，次數頻繁地鳴笛，廣播聲響此起彼落，人聲鼎沸歡騰整個靠港的街區。尼爾開進港口通道的候車區，停進一輛離開的計程車留下的空位，把車子熄火，拔下車鑰匙。他看著窗外，看著那些背著大小行囊、來來去去的旅客，有人帶著剛抵達的興奮神情，張望著找路，朝天空和建築不停拍照，有人準備返航離開，低頭檢查船票的時間，玩得疲憊而心滿意足。尼爾把頭靠到男人的肩膀上，把玩手裡的鑰匙串，男人深深吐了一口氣，為他們解開安全帶，一隻手環住尼爾的身體，嘴唇貼在他的頭髮上。

「如果按照電影的結尾，」尼爾告訴他。「你可以說， _我們永遠擁有科西嘉島_ 。」

男人輕笑出聲。「那範圍有點太大了，不是嗎？」

「難道巴黎的範圍就比較小嗎？」他挑著眉說。一陣敲擊聲從車窗外傳來，尼爾坐起身，看見他們熟識的那位駕駛，穿得就像任何一個前來海島度假的遊客，彎下腰朝他們揮舞雙手。他們提著行李袋踏出車門，把鑰匙交給他，各給了他一個道別的擁抱後，隨即看著駕駛坐進車子，消失在他們的視線裡。不知道他把快艇開回義大利了沒，尼爾有些好奇地想，手裡接過男人給他的船票，準備走進剪票閘門的排隊隊伍裡。

也就是在這個時候，尼爾看見了那個女人，一個高挑的金髮女人，穿著連身的碎花洋裝，穿越擁擠的人群，帶著他見過最優雅的氣質朝他們兩人走來。男人似乎認得她，驚訝地揚起笑容，走向前給她一個禮貌的貼面吻；她腳步往後退，視線落到尼爾身上，與他點點頭打招呼，笑容顯得十分柔和。

「妳在這裡安全嗎？」男人問。

「總得來送你們一程。」她聳聳肩，轉頭看向尼爾。「假期愉快？」

「很不錯。」他說著又想了一下。「抱歉毀掉妳不少的布料。」

她聽著就笑了出來。「我可不是笨蛋。」她說，瞥了他身旁的男人一眼。「大部分的蜜月旅行都是那種樣子的，你知道。」

男人看起來還想說些什麼，但港口的廣播聲再度響起，輪流用著三種語言，宣布下一班開放登船的渡輪，開始有更多旅客湧入剪票閘門，排起長長的隊伍。她的手伸進背包翻找，最後將一只信封交到男人手裡，裡面是兩張返回熱那亞的船票，和他們買了相同班次，只是印著更高樓層的艙房號碼。「幫你們換了比較好的位置。」她說，回頭看了聚集的人群一眼。「你們該進去了。」

男人抬頭看著她。「謝謝。」他說。「自己保重。」

她點點頭，視線落到尼爾臉上，眼神沒有透露一點情緒。「再見。」

她看起來是有著堅強意志的女人，尼爾在心裏想，不知道她是否一直以來都是這副模樣。

旅程的終點，他們獲得過於舒適的頭等艙房，有個簡單的陽台，讓他們能從渡輪高處俯視週遭，朝在港口的人群揮手道別。尼爾的手臂撐在陽台欄杆上，最後一次欣賞科西嘉島原始壯闊的美麗模樣，它密而聚集的山，古老可愛的矮房，腳下船隻行駛過的蔚藍海洋，海鷗在天空盤旋，順著風也逆著風飛行，他深深吸了一口氣，讓海洋的清新氣息灌滿他的肺部；海風吹亂他的頭髮，灌進他衣領的空隙裡，然而陽光撒落下來，照暖他的全身，他也不感覺寒冷了。男人站到他的身邊，手裡拿著那位女士交給他的信封， _給北方來的兩名遊客_ ，上頭俐落的字跡寫著，男人將它對摺起來，放進口袋裡，靠在尼爾身上，與他一起看著那些山和海，那些飛過頭頂的海鷗，低頭看見渡輪在海面揚起的波紋。

這場他期待已久的旅程似乎在眨眼間就結束了，十六小時後，他們就會回到現實生活裡，男人得開始跑遍很多國家，開很多場日夜顛倒的會，自己則要前往德隆海姆的外海做最後的訓練，把握每個能通電話或見面的機會，等著真正分離的那一刻到來。尼爾沒問過男人會不會來送他，當自己開始逆行的時候，踏進那扇門前的時候；他猜他終究是會出現的，裝作坦然地跟他道別，或是最後一次用盡全力地吻他；到時候，他其實也不知道自己會是什麼反應，或許那些不安和恐懼會再次找上門，或許他能將它們壓制回去，靠著他聚集起來的足夠的勇氣，以及對於守護這個世界的熱情。但尼爾知道的一點是，就算他得獨自完成這項任務，他也不會是孤單一人的，他擁有與男人共同的回憶陪伴他，擁有那些他對自己說過的、不算在標準作業行動裡的承諾，擁有他在自己身體裡外留過的痕跡——還留著的痕跡。他會帶著這些踏入下一趟旅程，下一段扭曲的時空裡，無論過去有什麼在等著他，當旅程的終點到來時，他都能欣然去迎接屬於自己的結局。

「你在想什麼？」男人別過頭問。

尼爾想了想。「在想那部電影。」他說。「和那句經典的台詞。」

男人嘆了口氣。「既然你如此在意，好吧。」他伸出手，抬起尼爾的下巴，一手插進口袋裡。「聽著，尼爾。」

「我在聽。」尼爾繃著嘴唇憋笑，有趣地盯著他看。「什麼？」

「我只想說，」男人開口。「 _你還欠我整整一萬法郎。_ 」

尼爾困惑了一秒鐘，並在意會過來時大笑出來，抓起男人的衣領開心地吻他，被同樣咧嘴笑而笑的男人含著嘴唇吻回來。船隻仍在向前航行，風在海上刮起一次次躁動的漣漪，時間仍在止不住地流逝，無情地推動所有人前行的腳步。但此刻，他們暫且把所有事情拋在腦後，在甲板上牽起彼此的手，相擁著愜意漫步，交換無數個輕柔而短暫的吻。在如烈火般的黃昏降臨以前，在他們僅剩不多的自由的時間裡。

他們的確永遠擁有科西嘉島，僅僅片段，為期短暫，卻是他們最好的時光。

FIN


End file.
